Star Rangers: Beneath the Waves
by Mystra99
Summary: An off-world assassin and political intrigue disrupt an anthropological convention in the city beneath the sea. Fifth in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic exchange**

/ / denotes language other than Galactic Basic

Star Rangers: Beneath the Waves

By Mystra99

"What do you mean you've lost him?" Wessington stared at the view screen, his irritation evident on his face.

"I'm sorry sir there was an incident on Baghdad…some kind of kidnapping ring. The UET military has grounded all freighters and private flights from launching pending a thorough search. I believe they want to rule out any co-conspirators among the other freighters. Anyway we're grounded 'til further notice."

"And what about Sandburg?"

"The Empress left orbit this morning. As a cruise ship that never landed on the surface she was cleared for departure. By the time we reach Granger Station Sandburg will be on Oceanus and out of our reach."

Wessington sighed, so much for well laid plans. "Very well cooperate with the authorities then go to Granger Station and wait." He glanced at the dark haired man standing silently before his desk. "I'll send someone with further instructions."

"Yes sir."

Terminating the call Wessington leaned back in his chair and studied his most valuable acquisition. The sentinel stood at parade rest, no emotion showed on his handsome face as he waited with the patience of the predator for his master's orders. Wessington allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he studied the dark figure. Binding the Falcon clan to his service had been one of his most brilliant moves. Having such lethal and loyal servants had greatly increased his empire. The dark eyes studying him gave no hint at the sentinel's thoughts and Wessington had a moment of unease as he remembered that his hold on the powerful clan was not due to respect and honor but to deception and force. The warrior awaiting his orders would kill him if the chance presented itself but Wessington had not risen to his current status by being a fool. His hold over the sentinel clan was absolute and its deadly warriors had no choice but to do his bidding. "Go to Granger Station. Sandburg can't stay on Oceanus forever. When he returns to the station liberate him from his protectors and bring him here."

The sentinel's expression did not change as he acknowledged his orders. "As you wish." Turning he headed for the door only to be stopped by his boss's next words.

"And Raven don't fail me. It would not go well for your clan if I am displeased."

Anger flashed in the dark eyes before the sentinel once again concealed his emotions and thoughts behind an impassive mask. "I know the price of failure. You will have Sandburg as soon as he returns to Granger Station."

"Good." Wessington watched the sentinel leave and smiled. Soon the time of waiting would be over. With Sandburg's knowledge he would have the power to bring his enemies to their knees. First the UET would fall before him then the rest of the universe. Blair Sandburg was the key to ultimate power and soon Wessington would hold that key.

The growling of his stomach woke Daryl from slumber. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries filled the cabin and the hungry teen followed his nose to the source of the delicious aromas. He found Lieutenant Ellison leaning against the counter in the galley sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning Lieutenant Ellison."

"Hi Daryl, hungry?" Handing the teen a glass of juice he motioned to the tray filled with a variety of breakfast foods. "Dig in."

Filling his plate with bagels and donuts Daryl joined Ellison in the breakfast nook and began eating with the enthusiasm characteristic of hungry teens everywhere. Ellison watched the youth for a moment then decided that now was a good time to bring up a subject he had been meaning to discuss with Daryl. "You know Daryl I've known you practically all your life, I think it would be okay for you to call me Jim. After all we are on vacation."

Daryl glanced at the ranger in surprise. Ellison had been his dad's friend since forever but there had always been something a little intimidating about the ex-commando that seemed to demand a more formal address. But yesterday at the bazaar watching him interact with Sandburg the ranger had seemed almost human. He had found that there was a likable man inside the tough exterior and Daryl couldn't help the surge of pride he felt that this man would consider him a friend. "Thanks Jim I'd like that."

The two ate in companionable silence. A few moments later Simon joined them. The three had just finished their meal and Ellison was refilling his coffee cup when a mumbled curse from the bedroom caused him to grin. Catching the smile on the sentinel's face Banks turned to face the bedroom just as a sleep rumpled Sandburg staggered out. Making a beeline for the galley, the anthropologist never looked up as he homed in on the sentinel and the cup he held. Plucking the coffee from his bemused partner Blair downed its contents before looking up. Returning the cup to Jim he gave a wave, muttered 'good morning', and staggered off to the shower.

Banks looked at Ellison and started chuckling. "Not a morning person I take it?"

Refilling his now empty cup Jim smiled and returned to his seat. "Enjoy it while you can Simon after his shower he'll be firing on all cylinders and running rings around us."

Fifteen minutes later a much more awake Sandburg joined them. Selecting a whole-wheat bagel, fruit and tea he settled at the table. "Morning, so Simon what did we miss last night? Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, Sandburg. The patrol took them to the base hospital for a checkup then they'll be contacting their parents. The UET has taken custody of the dead kidnappers for examination; hopefully they'll have luck in tracking their movements. Connor has pulled the data core from the kidnapper's ship and has it safely under lock and key. The local talent is under arrest on Baghdad but they haven't been much help. It's going to take time and effort to unlock this puzzle but thanks to this incident at least now we know there is a problem."

Jim nodded. It would take the combined resources of the rangers, the UET military and the patrol to uncover the Hierarchy's plans. "How's Rafe?" Ellison had been so concerned with his hurting guide he had not had a chance to check on the injured ranger.

Banks smiled. "He'll be fine. The blade missed anything vital. He'll be on desk duty for a week or so but we were lucky. When I left the clinic he was busy charming the nursing staff and filling up his little black book with names and numbers."

Blair looked up startled. "Rafe was injured?" He glanced at Ellison. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't in any condition to help anyone. You scared me Chief, you couldn't heal yourself not to mention anyone else."

"Sandburg you are not responsible for keeping major crimes injury free. Rafe will be fine, now how are you?"

Blair smiled. "I'm fine Simon. Still a little tired but I'm good."

"Glad to hear it. Now since you're the tour director of this little jaunt, what's on the agenda for today?"

Taking the hint Blair gave a run down of the day's schedule. "The Empress will be docking at Granger station around noon. We have time to look around a bit and grab some lunch." He glanced at Daryl. "Why don't you invite Maria and the others to join us; it would give us a chance to say goodbye." Turning his attention back to Simon he continued. "We meet the shuttle to Oceanus at two. We'll be at the palace in time for supper. Oh, there's one more thing we need to do." Rising he hurried to the bedroom returning in a few moments with a small silver case which he placed on the table. "I almost forgot." Opening the case he lifted out three inhalers and handed them out. "You need to use these at least two hours before we get to Oceanus."

Simon studied the inhaler; it looked like those issued to asthmatics, then turned to Sandburg. "So what the heck is this Sandburg? I'm not sick and my lungs are fine."

"For living on Cascade or other worlds maybe; but Oceanus is a water world. This is to protect you while you're there." Seeing the dubious looks on his companions' faces the anthropologist tried to explain. "The inhabitants of Oceanus are amphibians. They live beneath the sea. Nature has given them an adaptation that makes transitioning from air to water easier. The bacterium contained in these inhalers is produced in the lungs of the natives. It controls the absorption of gases into the bloodstream. In short these little babies remove the need for decompression or the danger of nitrogen narcosis and other diving related problems. As a side benefit it increases the oxygen in the blood and removes contaminants." He smiled at Simon. "You'll be able to enjoy those cigars you like so much without worrying about damage from inhaling the smoke. In fact, this is something that could be of enormous benefit to medicine if the government ever agreed to export it."

"I only see three inhalers Chief, where's yours?"

Blair chuckled then gave his chest a pat. "Right here Jim. My colony is alive and well; I don't need anymore."

"That explains it then." The sentinel nodded as if the answer to a puzzle had just been revealed.

"Explains what?"

"I thought you were just naturally hyper Chief. But it must be the increased oxygen to your brain."

"Funny Ellison." He reached out and tapped the inhaler in Simon's hand. "It's perfectly safe and necessary if you're going to accompany me to the palace."

With a grin Ellison placed the inhaler in his mouth and activated it. Breathing in he could almost feel the microbes swarming toward his lungs. Feeling no ill effects he turned to his boss and shrugged. "Well I'm still alive."

Simon grumbled something too low for them to hear; then used his own inhaler. Daryl copied his father and soon Blair was packing three empty inhalers back into the silver case. "Good now that's done, all we have to do is relax and have a good time."

Daryl left to invite Maria and the others to join them for lunch on the station while the three men policed the cabin and packed. Finishing his call he joined his father in the bedroom to ready his own belongings. The teen couldn't contain his excitement. By tonight they'd be dining with royalty twenty thousand leagues beneath the sea.

Granger Station was a jumping off point for travel within the highly settled Taureen star system. The Taureen system boasted a number of vacation worlds whose benign climates, lush vegetation and unspoiled beaches made it a favorite with travel agencies across the galaxy. The station like the old earth city of New York never slept and was always packed with travelers either going to or coming from the pleasure worlds. While most of the habitable worlds were clustered near the center of the quadrant the outer fringes were home to less habitable worlds who made up for their lack of hospitality by being rich in natural resources. The station played host to a wealth of miners and other adventurers looking to score it big by braving the hostile worlds in the quadrants outer reaches. The one exception was the planet Oceanus. Located in the barren no mans land of the outer fringes it was the one planet that held sentient life and was the only source of aide for those stranded in hostile environments far from the resources of Granger Station. The UET had negotiated a deal with the inhabitants of Oceanus. In exchange for allowing the patrol to maintain a base on one of the islands in the planet's southern sphere the UET would classify the planet as a closed world and would protect it from unauthorized visitation. Since the Oceanians were a highly developed race the UET also agreed to give the inhabitants restricted access to the UET database. For a world of scientists this was the greatest gift. In time the relationship between the Oceanus people and others in the UET grew until selected individuals were entrusted with bits of the vast knowledge amassed by the reclusive scholars. The UET was very careful to adhere strictly to the agreements made with the planetary rulers. As the Oceanians' trust in their off world neighbors grew so did the hopes that one day they would be willing to trade with their air breathing cousins. There had been indications lately that the monarchy might finally be in favor of broadening the planet's involvement with other worlds. As a long time friend of the royal family Sandburg had a high opinion of King Nerum. He was an intelligent and compassionate man, who cared greatly for his people and the future of their world. Blair was looking forward to seeing his old friend again and seeing if the rumors of an increased alliance between Oceanus and the UET were true. There were many in the royal court that clung to the old ways of isolationism and would not welcome increased contact with off world races. Reigning in his thoughts Blair added his bag to the cart that would take them to the shuttle bay where the shuttle to Oceanus would be docking then followed his companions out into the beehive of Granger Station.

As they entered the busy station Ellison stiffened as the sights, sounds and smells of the station assaulted his senses. A brush of a warm hand and a whispered 'dial it down Jim' cut through the din and returned his world to order. "Thanks Chief." He smiled at the worried guide and quickly dialed down his senses. "I'm okay; I just wasn't expecting things to be quite this packed."

Blair chuckled. "Yeah, isn't it great? This place is an anthropologist's dream. If you sit still long enough a representative of just about every race will parade by and you can witness just about every interaction possible between sentient beings."

"I'll take your word for that Sandburg. Right now I'd settle for getting out of the throng and somewhere a little less crowded."

"Your wish is my command Simon." The anthropologist led the group to a small restaurant on the third tier of the station mall.

From their table they had a clear view of the busy mall but thankfully the sounds were muffled. Ellison sank into his chair with a sigh of relief. The restaurant was sentinel friendly as Blair put it and he had to agree. Soft lighting didn't blind him and the scents were not overpowering as they had been on the concourse and the sound proof glass that shielded them from the masses was a blessing. A few moments later Maria and the others arrived and joined them. The food was delicious and the company pleasant. An hour and a half later after exchanging numbers the men said goodbye to the women and teens and headed for the landing bay where they were to meet their shuttle.

A young man dressed in the silver and black uniform of the patrol met them at the shuttle entrance. After scrutinizing the sheaf of papers Sandburg handed him, one embossed with the royal seal of Oceanus, and carefully checking their ids he finally gave them clearance to board. Settling into the plush seats they made themselves comfortable for the journey. Since the quadrant of space they were heading for was sparsely populated they would be jumping directly to the Oceanus system then a three hour cruise at standard speed would see them in orbit around the ocean world. The time passed quickly for the four as Ellison used the lull in activity to write up his and Sandburg's report on the Baghdad bust while Blair reviewed the itinerary for the conference. Simon and Daryl amused themselves by scanning the information pack that Blair had given them on the planet they would soon be visiting. Discussing the things they would like to see and do while on world.

It was with a sigh of relief that Jim saved the report and closed the laptop he had borrowed from Sandburg. He would transmit it to ranger headquarters as soon as he found a COM station but for now at least he could put work behind him and enjoy the trip. Oceanus was a world of white clouds and blue, blue water. As the shuttle dropped lower the sentinel could make out the planet's one lone continent, a small segment of land not much larger than the island of Honolulu on old Earth. The shuttle turned southward toward a grouping of smaller islands and the modern buildings of a spaceport came into view. A few moments later Sandburg led his charges onto the surface of Oceanus.

Following their pilot they entered the largest of the buildings dotting the island for another round of checks and validation of their identities. Finally, the official appeared satisfied that they were who they claimed to be and that yes they were invited. He handed them each a card showing they were cleared for travel on Oceanus and smiled ingratiatingly. "Welcome to Oceanus Dr. Sandburg, the royal family has been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Transportation has been arranged for you at the pier and your luggage has been transferred there. Enjoy your stay gentlemen."

Thanking the official for his help Blair led the way outside and along the winding path leading down to the water and their waiting transport. A gentle sea breeze ruffled his long curls and he breathed deeply of the salty air. Beside him he could sense the sentinel testing the scents on the cool breeze. And smiled as Jim breathed deeply of the unpolluted air. The dock was empty except for a cart holding their luggage and the four settled down to wait. A few moments later Ellison tensed as the water below the dock rippled and the shape of a woman rose from the waves and waded ashore. The men rose and stared at the vision rising from the sea.

Five feet five with waves of dark navy hair flowing to her narrow waist, she studied the visitors with dark blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and mischief. Porcelain skin with a trace of blue highlights, upswept eyebrows and just the tiniest points to her ears finished the fetching picture and made Jim recall the childhood stories of sea sprites that his housekeeper Sally use to read to him long ago. Dressed in tight leggings and a backless, full skirted, tunic top in shades of blues and greens the garments seemed to flow around her lithe body and Jim blinked as he realized that the clothing was completely dry. A closer look detected the skirt of the tunic was actually constructed of overlapping strips of cloth instead of one piece obviously designed to be functional whether on land or in the water.

Clearing the water the sea nymph turned to face the waves and spoke into a small transmitter strapped to her right wrist. The musical language made no sense to Jim but his attention was caught by what appeared to be smudges along the woman's spine. Turning up his vision the smudges resolved themselves into a set of three parallel scars on each side of the spine along her lower back. They were the only blemishes on the otherwise perfect complexion. With a start Jim finally understood what he was seeing and suddenly the backless dress made sense. The scars were actually gill slits now closed for the transition to air breathing. Finishing her conversation the water sprite turned and started walking toward the off-worlders.

When the lovely apparition reached them she gave a brilliant smile then launched herself at the equally smiling Sandburg. "Blair!"

"Kiki!"

Simon stared at the hugging couple then turned to the bemused sentinel. "How does he do it?"

"I don't know sir, it's one of the mysteries of the universe."

Ignoring his companions Blair hugged his old friend then turned to introduce her to the others. "Simon, Jim, Daryl I'd like you to meet Princess Kikira of Oceanus. Kiki I'd like you to meet Captain Simon Banks, his son Daryl and Lieutenant Jim Ellison."

Kiki studied the three newcomers then smiled. Placing her palms together she gave a slight bow. "Welcome to Oceanus." Her voice was soft and lyrical. Catching the glint of silver at Ellison's throat she reached up and gently stroked the torque at his neck. "I see he has found you at last sentinel, we are pleased." Turning to Daryl she reached out and took the stunned young man's hands. "And you must be the young scholar Blair has told me so much about." Mesmerized by the lovely woman and the musical tones of her voice Daryl could only nod. "Scholars are always welcome here." She turned to Simon. "And the father of scholars as well." Releasing the young man the princess turned and linking her arm with Blair's began walking toward the pier. "Come let me show you my world."

As they neared the pier the water churned and a bathysphere rose from the depths. While crewmen stowed the luggage Kiki escorted her guests to the observation deck and settled them in for the trip. Reaching into a storage locker she retrieved four small canisters affixed with a mouthpiece and carrying strap and handed one to each of her passengers. "These are emergency breathers. All non-amphibians are required to carry one with them at all times for safety. They contain a four hour air supply." She slipped the carry strap around Daryl's head and clipped it to the cylinder adjusting the strap until the small metal canister rested securely just below the hollow of his throat. "It's simply a precaution, the palace has adequate facilities for air breathers."

Simon settled his own breather into place then eyed the clear bubble of the bathysphere. "I'm more concerned about diving in a glass bubble."

Kiki chuckled. "Relax captain the dome is made of diamond coral, it is not as fragile as it looks."

"Diamond coral," Daryl glanced at the clear dome in excitement. "I've read about that. You really grow your buildings?"

"Yes we do. It is thanks to the discovery of diamond coral that my people were able to advance as we have. It is the perfect building material for beneath the sea. It is strong, nearly indestructible and impervious to just about everything. The coral grows naturally along the northern shore of the continent. Our scientist studied it for many years before learning its secret."

"So this is a living creature?" Jim touched the hard surface of the bubble.

"In a manner of speaking, the coral remains in a state of stasis for most of its life. Once a year the great whales migrate along the reef. The tones of their song activate the coral and cause it to grow. When the migration is over and the whale song ends the coral reverts to its dormant state. My people learned to mimic the tones that awaken and stimulate growth in the coral as well as the tone to induce stasis. Since then it has been our favorite building material."

"Let's just hope we don't run into any singing whales then." Simon marveled at the thin glasslike bubble that held back the pressure of the deep with such ease. Such a building material would be invaluable to many worlds where metals were rare and conditions were harsh. He could understand the UET's interest in these inventive people.

Sandburg laughed. "Don't worry Simon it's not mating season and the whales usual stomping grounds are far from here or where we're going."

"Glad to here it." As the bathysphere sank deeper into the blue waters, a hush fell over the observation dome as the off-worlders beheld the teeming life that lurked beneath the ocean's surface. Almost an hour later there was a collective gasp as they caught sight of the crystal city that was the heart of Oceanus and home of the royal family.

The ocean was ablaze with light. A large crystal dome sat on the sea floor surrounded by a number of smaller less impressive structures. The smaller buildings were connected to the larger dome by a series of crystal tunnels. The sheer size of the center dome was staggering. You could fit one of the larger metropolises from one of the more densely populated worlds inside the structure with room to spare. Watercraft of all descriptions scurried between the domes or hung in the familiar holding pattern favored by traffic controllers everywhere waiting for entrance into the city.

Ignoring the other craft their bathysphere veered away from what appeared to be the main entrance into the dome. Skimming along just above the sea floor they headed away from the waiting vessels. On the far side of the structure their craft slowed and Jim could make out the outline of a large door set into the side of the dome. A signal from the pilot and the large door slowly opened to reveal a tunnel. With deft skill the pilot maneuvered their craft through the winding passageway. Sentinel senses registered the upward movement of the vessel as well as a dramatic decrease in the pressure that had been building up inside their vessel as they had moved deeper into the sea, so Jim was not surprised when ten minutes later they surfaced on what appeared to be a small lake. The pilot quickly maneuvered the craft towards a nearby dock where workers wearing the uniform colors of the royal house quickly and efficiently secured it. Nearby other watercraft each bearing the royal seal floated next to a dock. In the distance the sentinel could see a stately manor complete with ornately landscaped grounds that must be the home of the royal family.

His suspicions that they were docking at the palace were confirmed as Blair turned to address the smiling princess. "I thought the conference was putting up the attendees at the Visitor's Center?"

"They are but father insisted that you stay at the palace." Kiki gave her friend a mock glare. "You are not some off world stranger whose movements must be restricted. Father has practically adopted you, so of course you're staying with us." She turned to face Jim. "And as friends and family of my sometimes dim-witted brother you will stay with us as well."

Jim gave her his most charming smile. "We'd be honored."

"Good now if you'll follow me."

Ellison stepped out onto the gently bobbing dock and instinctively sent his senses out to catalogue his new environment. It had become unconscious instinct for the sentinel to monitor his surrounding for signs of threat to himself or his guide. The air was warm and the scents of springtime hung heavy in the air. Grass, trees and blooming plants of all types were identified and classified by sentinel senses. Sunlight bathed his skin with gentle rays and in the bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds drifted by on gentle breezes. In the distance bits of color were beginning to tint the sky heralding to sentinel senses that the coming sunset would be spectacular. Jim staggered as sensory input clashed with knowledge. He was on the sea floor not walking on the surface of a vacation planet. Desperately his senses ranged out looking for any proof that what he was sensing was an illusion but no sound of machinery or hum of energy fields greeted his probe. In desperation he pushed his senses out further and the world faded away.

"Easy Jim, deep breaths man." The gentle tones of his guide broke through the grayness and he became aware of the warm hands gripping his forearms.

"Sandburg what the hells going on?"

"It's okay Simon I should have expected this. Sentinels rely on sensory data as their basis for reality. Jim's senses are feeding him information that is contrary to what his mind knows as truth. He instinctively pushed too far and zoned." The guide turned his attention back to his confused sentinel. "Okay big guy we can deal with this. Turn everything down to normal."

Focusing his attention on his guide Jim let everything else fade as he immersed his senses in his guide. The familiar presence steadied and grounded him and he was able to realign his scattered senses. Vertigo cleared and he found himself kneeling on a gently swaying dock. Glancing into the dark blue eyes staring at him in concern the sentinel relaxed and reached out to tousle unruly curls. "Thanks Chief. I think I'm okay now, it just took me by surprise."

Helping the sentinel to his feet Blair shook his head. "I'm sorry Jim I should have been paying closer attention I forgot how perfect the illusions are here. Your mind was grappling for sensory input to verify what you knew to be true, when it couldn't find any it threw you into shock. Your senses were telling you that you were on the surface while your brain was telling you that you were underwater. So you zoned. It was the only way to block the stalemate."

"So what do we do now? As long as I focus on you I'm okay but the minute I start to look around the dizziness returns."

"There has to be some way for your senses to verify what your mind knows. Once that happens you'll be fine." Blair sighed. "Unfortunately that's going to be harder than it sounds. The Oceanus illusion is perfect and if we can't find someway for you to verify it is an illusion you won't be able to stay here. Damn it, if I'd only prepared you for the conditions here none of this would be happening. Now it's too late, you're senses and mind have clashed and the only way to break the stalemate is for your senses to be given solid proof that this is not a natural environment. Explanations won't do, it has to be something tangible."

"Our illusions are good Blair but not perfect." Blair and Jim both looked up at the softly uttered words and Kiki smiled. "Our master illusionist is very skilled but he always leaves a tiny flaw in his work. He believes that no device of man should seek to usurp the creations of the great Sea God. So while his work mimics nature in everyway he always leaves a small imperfection in his work so as not to offend the gods. The flaw is small, nothing an ordinary person would detect but if you know what to look for I'm sure a sentinel could find it."

"That's great Kiki, it doesn't have to be anything big just something that Jim's senses can use to verify that this is an artificial environment."

"Then sentinel look to the clouds." Kiki pointed upward at the fluffy wisps of white. "Follow their edges and I believe you will find what you seek."

Following the princess's advice Ellison extended his sight and studied the clouds. For a moment he could detect nothing false in the white mass. The clouds looked the same as those on any number of worlds. Then as he was watching the edges of the cloud shimmered, just for an instance, and Jim relaxed as sentinel senses verified what he had already known. The bright spring day was not real but a clear illusion wrought by science. Facing the worried face of his guide he smiled. "It's okay I can see the flaw the dizziness is gone." He turned to face Kiki. "Thank you."

The princess nodded in acknowledgement. "I am glad I was able to help. I look forward to telling Zarum that his sensitivities to the great Sea God's creations have been beneficial after all."

Helping the sentinel to his feet Blair sighed in relief. "Man we owe him a big thank you. I wasn't looking forward to commuting everyday." At Jim's puzzled look the guide continued. "You didn't think I'd stick you on that island with a bunch of UET officers and forget about you did you?"

Jim laughed and threw an arm around his indignant guide. "No Chief, but I'm glad not to have to miss out on this." He waved his free hand to indicate the complex environment that had moments before so confused his senses. "The Oceanians seem to be a remarkable people and I'm looking forward to seeing what other surprises they have in store for us."

"It's a great city man, it's easy to forget that you're really standing inside a crystal bowl on the bottom of the sea surrounded by lots and lots of water."

"Gee Blair I was trying hard to forget that." Jim swatted the back of the guide's curly head.

"Did I mention the lots and lots of water and of course there's the sea serpents?"

Seeing his son's wide-eyed stare and Kiki's barely contained mirth Simon decided to take control before they were all irrevocably lost in the Sandburg zone. "We'll just keep the water and sea serpents outside of the city for now Sandburg; you promised me a vacation and I don't intend to spend it wet or eaten by an overgrown fish." The captain turned to the amused princess. "Now I believe you mentioned transportation to the palace?"

"This way captain." Turning the princess led them down the dock toward a small parking lot where an air car waited to ferry them to the palace.

The palace like the rest of the Oceanians' architecture was a blend of beauty and function. Stately columns bordered the entrance to the large entry hall. The floors were of polished marble and the sound of fountains filled the air with the music of cascading water. Following their hostess the off-worlders were led to suites in the palace's western wing. Opening the doors to the suite Kiki ushered her guests inside. "Blair you and Jim are here." She handed each man a card key then turned to Simon and motioned to the door directly across the hallway. "Captain you and your son are just across the hall." Opening the second set of doors she handed the keys to Simon. "I'll leave you now to settle in and inform my father of your arrival. Dinner is at seven; someone will come to escort you to the dining hall. If you need anything please ring." She gave Blair a hug, "I'm so glad you're here," then left the men to unpack.

Jim watched as the last of the servants left then closed the door to their suite. The room was huge with two sleeping chambers each with a double bed, a bathing chamber with a huge sunken tub and a large sitting area with two plush sofas. Two sets of French doors were set one on each side of the suite. Opening the one to the right Jim discovered a balcony. The view was spectacular. Below was an ornamental garden and beyond the skyline of the city was easily visible to the sentinel. The "sky" to the west was beginning to show the first colors of a spectacular sunset. Turning back inside Ellison crossed the room and opened the second set of French doors. Stepping into the room he paused in amazement. Unlike the comfortable elegance of the rest of the suite this room was done in stone. Water ran down the rocky face of a stone outcropping on one side of the "cave" into a pool carved from the stone floor. Steps carved in the sides of the pool led into the clear waters and Jim could make out stone platforms beneath the surface, which could easily be used for sitting or sleeping. Hidden lightening lit the pool from below and gave the cavern a gentle glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jim turned to find Blair standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it is, just kind of unexpected."

"Every home in the city has at least one wet room. As amphibians the Oceanians have to spend a certain amount of time in both air and water. This is their way of bringing a little bit of the sea inside."

Taking a last look around the enchanting room Jim motioned Blair back into the suite and closed the door. "Well I don't think we'll be needing to sleep on rocks under the water."

"Hey you never know a cool dip in the pool might be fun. How many other establishments do you know of that have a swimming pool in each room?"

"Well I'll pass on the swim for now. So, Chief what does one wear for dinner with royalty?"

"Your suit should do fine. This is an informal get to together. It should just be the royal family and a few guests."

Jim checked his watch then pushed his companion toward his room. "Then you had best get changed. I'm not up on my courtly etiquette but I believe that keeping the king waiting is not a good thing."

Blair chuckled but complied with his sentinel's wishes. A little over an hour later the two men dressed neatly in suit and tie met Simon and Daryl in the hallway and the four followed the waiting servant to the dining hall.

"Blair, welcome it has been much too long since you have visited us." All talk in the room ceased as all eyes focused on the new comers. The tall broad shouldered man that had made the announcement ignored the crowd and continued to advance on Blair. Jim guessed him to be middle aged but there was no sign of gray in his ink dark hair or the short close-cropped beard. From the circlet adorning his forehead Ellison guessed he was meeting Oceanus's king and Kiki's father.

His hypothesis was confirmed when Blair stepped forward and grasp the man's forearms in ritual greeting. "Your Majesty it is good to see you again." Releasing the king he turned and indicated his companions. "Sire I'd like you to meet Ranger Lieutenant Jim Ellison, Ranger Captain Simon Banks and Captain Bank's son Daryl. Jim, Simon, Daryl, I present King Nerum of Oceanus."

"Gentlemen welcome to Oceanus. I trust your accommodations are adequate."

"The accommodations are excellent your highness." Simon answered for the group. "And I'd like to thank you for allowing my son and me to visit your world. It is amazing what your people have accomplished here."

"Thank you Captain and any friend of Blair's is welcome here. Now come let me introduce you to the rest of my guests."

The next few minutes were spent in introductions. Prince Tyman was a younger version of the king and also served as the head of the royal guard. Jim felt an instant liking for this fellow officer of the law and admired the man's no-nonsense demeanor. His wife, Rema, was charming and their two sons, Talor and Tyler, who Kiki dubbed the terror twins, took an instant liking to Daryl. In no time the three teens were off discussing things that only teenagers understood. The remaining two guests were Lord Kymen the King's chief advisor and Lord Plagar, head of the council of Lords. Jim stiffened as Blair's heart rate rose when Lord Plagar was introduced. He didn't have to be an empath to sense the hostility Plagar felt toward them and toward Blair especially. Instinctively he took a step closer to his guide and watched the man with cold eyes. Unnerved by the sentinel's icy stare Plagar made the usual platitudes of welcome then kept his distance from the visitors.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. With the notable exception of Lord Plagar the Oceanians were friendly and curious about their off world visitors. The food was excellent and contained many familiar foods as well as many seafood dishes native to the ocean world. After the meal Daryl received permission to visit with the twins and left with them under Rema's charge. Lord Kymen and Plagar made there farewells soon after. Blair's sigh of relief at the noble's departure did not go unnoticed and Nerum chuckled giving the young scholar a knowing smile. "I see you still have no fondness for our Lord Plagar, Blair. Do not worry he will not trouble you or your friends."

Blair shook his head and returned the king's smile. "I just wish he didn't hate me so much. I would never do anything to harm you or your world."

"Plagar is an isolationist. He hates anyone or anything that is not Oceanian regardless of its benefit. You are valued young one, and if narrow minds such as Lord Plagar's are blind to your worth to this world, we are not. It was a fortunate day you were brought to us. You have done much for me and my people."

"If you don't mind my asking your highness how did you and Blair meet." Simon had wondered about Blair's almost adoption by the king of a closed world but had never found the right time to ask.

Kiki chuckled. "I guess that would be my fault." She glanced at her father and gave an impish grin. "I brought him home with me and father had no choice but to adopt him."

Nerum shook his head as Kiki and Blair both burst out laughing. Simon glanced at the two young people and then turned back to the king. "Something tells me I'm missing a good story."

The king leaned back in his chair and smiled as he remembered. "Yes, but I'm afraid that it is my daughter's tale to tell."

Kiki regained her composure and turned to face the ranger captain. "When it was decided that Oceanus would interact with the UET, the Council of Lords agreed to send a representative to learn more about your ways. As daughter of the king I was selected for this position. The UET government arranged for a number of classes to be held at Rainier University for non-humans who wished to learn more about the human worlds and their allies. They were basic classes dealing with laws and customs of the different peoples that populate your alliance." The princess shook her head as she remembered her first venture away from her world. "As you can imagine it was both thrilling and frightening. I had never been off Oceanus and had little or no dealings with beings other than my own kind. The classes were informative and interesting but the other students all traveled with their own entourages and never mixed with others. I was alone except for the UET escort entrusted with my safety. While they were vigilant to insure that I came to no harm they were not interested in befriending a young alien far from home. Then one day after class I was wandering the halls feeling sorry for myself when the sound of laughter reached me. Intrigued I followed the sound and found myself in a classroom. The teacher was impossibly young but he spun a magic tale of other cultures that kept all enraptured. When the class was over he approached me and within minutes he had me pouring out my sad tale of loneliness." She gave Blair a mock glare and the young teacher smiled back cheekily. "Well one thing led to another and soon we were eating dinner and laughing. From that day on Blair was always there for me. He dove with me in the ocean and took me on a tour of Cascade's nightspots. I had not ventured much as my alien appearance made many uncomfortable. But while in Blair's company I received only curious looks and then acceptance. It was a wonderful month and I learned a great deal about the UET that the officials didn't teach in class. When it was time for me to return home I invited Blair to come with me. I knew that father could benefit much from his knowledge and since the time for signing a treaty with the UET was approaching I knew his council would be invaluable."

"And it was." Nerum took up the tale. "Breaking our rules of non interaction with other cultures was a huge step for my people and not made lightly." He glanced over at the anthropologist. "Without Blair's input the treaty would have never been signed and we would not now be on the brink of entering into a closer alliance with the UET."

"A point which Lord Plagar and others like him have not forgotten." Sandburg gave the king a sad smile. "I'm afraid there are factions here that are not very happy to see me."

"Lord Plagar is a fool." Prince Tyman met the worried blue eyes and nodded. "Pretending that we are alone in the universe will not make it so. It is time that Oceanus joined the interstellar community."

"When our visiting anthropologists have finished with you I hope we may avail ourselves of your wisdom once again Blair. This is not a decision I make lightly I would value your input."

"I'll be glad to help in anyway I can, your Majesty."

"Excellent." The king turned to the two rangers. "I am pleased that you were able to accompany Blair. I have need of council from those I can trust. As friends of Blair's I believe you to be such men. We on Oceanus have had little dealings with others. If our world is going to open its doors to outsiders then we need to know what problems may arise."

"Our people are not violent by nature and serious crimes are rare." Prince Tyman continued for his brother. "I was hoping that while you were here you might consent to instructing us in some of the tactics your agency employs to police your population and the alien visitors to your world. I believe my men could benefit greatly from your experience."

Simon glanced at Ellison before turning to the prince. "We would be pleased to help in anyway we can."

"Great Jim while I'm attending lectures in anthropology you and Simon can talk shop with Prince Tyman and his guardsmen. You two will be right at home."

"As long as it keeps me from having to sit through a discourse on the mating habits of some lost tribe on some back water world Chief, I'll be happy."

"Hey," the anthropologist gave his sentinel a smack to the arm. "I have you know that Professor Stein is considered a brilliant scholar. If you had stayed awake you might have enjoyed his lecture. It was very enlightening."

"If you say so Chief, but the snores in the auditorium make me believe otherwise." In moments the two were bickering about short attention spans and the value of anthropology to the amusement of their companions.

Chuckling, the king looked from sentinel to guide then turned to glance at Simon. "Are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so your Majesty."

"Then you are a braver man then I captain. I find dealing with one to be more than enough, two..." he shook his head, "boggles the mind."

"Well there's no help for it Sire, they're a matched set, can't take one without the other and they do come in handy now and again."

Nerum glanced at the silver torques visible on both of his guests and smiled. "It is good they have found one another at last."

"Even if they do give me gray hairs," Simon finished glancing at his two best men still arguing amicably to the amusement of Kiki and the prince. "Okay you two that's enough. Behave yourselves."

The two men glanced at their captain and the amused royals. "Sorry Simon."

"Yeah we're sorry Simon...but it was his fault."

"Sandburg..."

"Okay, okay I'll be good."

"That will be the day."

King Nerum looked around at the off-worlders and smiled. Years ago he had befriended the young anthropologist and found him to be a man of integrity as well as intellect. It seemed that his friends were of the same ilk. As a ruler he was accustomed to making judgments quickly and accurately. His instincts told him that the rangers were men he could trust and right now he needed those whose council was true. Entering an alliance with the UET was a big step and a controversial one. He knew it was the best for his people but he also knew such a change could also cause great harm if not handled correctly. It seemed that the great Sea God had heard his plea and sent him the help his world so desperately needed. "Well Blair I can see that some things never change. Your visits are never boring."

The rest of the evening passed in pleasant camaraderie as the Oceanians and the out-worlders learned more about each other. Finally the hour grew late and the party broke up. Simon and Jim agreed to meet Prince Tyman for a tour and a discussion of law enforcement within the city while Blair would meet with the king for a private discussion on the upcoming treaty. They would all rendezvous later that evening to attend the banquet being held in honor of the visiting scholars. As guest of honor Blair had to attend and he insisted that both Simon and Jim attend as well. Their plans made the Cascadians bid goodnight to their hosts and followed a servant back to their rooms. A few minutes later another servant escorted a tired but excited Daryl back to his father and the four off-worlders turned in for the night.

A sense of unease pulled Blair from sleep. For a moment the young shaman lay in the darkened bedroom and tried to determine what had awakened him. No sounds of distress or intruder reached his ears. Closing his eyes he sent his inner senses ranging outward searching for the cause of his unease. A moment later he sighed, threw back the bed covers and rose. Padding on bare feet through the semi-dark suite he turned toward the balcony. Just as he expected he found the sentinel, clad only in a pair of soft sweat pants, leaning against the open balcony doors staring out at the moonlit city. Blair joined his friend, leaning against the door jam opposite the sentinel and gazed out at the night skyline.

"Want to talk about it?"

With a resigned sigh Ellison broke off his study of the sleeping city and turned to look at the young man lounging beside him. "I'm fine Chief. I just had a bad dream. Sorry I woke you."

"It was more than just a bad dream man. You wouldn't be here staring at the skyline at oh dark hundred over a simple nightmare.

"It was a stupid dream I don't know why it's bothering me but I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"So tell me what did you dream?"

"I was in a tunnel of some kind. The walls were gray then all of a sudden the tunnel ended and I was in a garden. The garden was full of smells and colors. My senses went crazy. Everything went out of control…I was totally helpless. And the worst part was I could hear you calling for help, calling for me but I couldn't move." The sentinel turned anguished eyes to his guide. "You needed me and I was helpless."

"Okay Jim we can deal with this. I thought you took that incident on the docks today way too calmly. The bare tunnel changing to a garden and you losing control of your senses is parallel to what happened this afternoon."

"So what good is heightened senses going to do me if every time I enter a new environment I lose control?" Jim faced his partner his frustration easy to read. He had tried to put his spell at the docks behind him, but deep down the experience had rattled him. One minute he had been fine and the next he had been helpless lost in a world of sensory input with no way out. If it hadn't been for Blair he would have stayed lost, he had been powerless to help himself. For someone who had always prided themselves on self-sufficiency and control it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Jim it wasn't entering a new environment that caused your senses to cascade, it was that you were mentally fighting what they were telling you. You have to learn to rely on what your senses tell you even if it is contrary to what you believe to be true."

"Blair I do trust my senses but they were telling me I was on the surface when obviously I wasn't."

"Actually from a purely sensory viewpoint you were, hence the trouble."

"Okay you've lost me."

Sandburg chuckled then tried to explain to his baffled friend. "Jim the reason you had trouble to begin with is that Oceanus is a unique world. Many races use artificial environments either for recreation or as habitats but no one puts the detail into those simulations that the Oceanians do." He pointed to the stars shining in the night sky. "If you were standing on the surface of Oceanus at this latitude and longitude and looked up into the sky that would be the exact constellations you would see. If you measure the wavelengths of light produced by the sun here in the city the spectrum would match that recorded on the surface at the same time and place. In every way the conditions here in the city mirror those of the surface to the last detail. Seasons, weather patterns, even gravity are carefully matched to those on the surface. If you had been knocked unconscious at the patrol station and carried here you would have had no way of knowing that you were not still on the surface when you awoke. Your senses didn't fail you Jim they told you the truth. Conditions here are an exact match for the surface in every way. When you tried to overrule your instincts it sent you into imbalance."

"So what was I supposed to do? I knew I wasn't on the surface any longer in spite of what my senses were telling me."

"Trust what your senses tell you. Okay, you were underwater but your senses registered surface conditions. The proper conclusions, oh sentinel, is not that your senses are wrong but that the city under the sea has conditions exactly like the surface."

Jim laughed as some of the tension eased from his body at his guide's gentle reprimand for in truth he had tried to fight his senses, pushing what they were telling him away in favor of what he believed to be true. "Okay Chief lesson learned."

"Good now that that's settled I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I was so wrapped up in being an anthropologist and teacher I neglected to be your guide." Blair glanced up at the puzzled sentinel with serious eyes. "If I had bothered to warn you about the conditions here you would have never had a problem. My inattention led to you zoning. A guide's first duty is to his sentinel, I failed you man, I'm sorry."

"Blair you're not perfect and neither am I. I didn't bother to ask you if there was anything a sentinel needed to know about this place either. I think we can just chalk this up as a learning experience. We're both still relatively new at the sentinel-guide thing. I can't believe this will be the last time one or both of us screws up, can you?"

"Too true man, but we'll get through them together."

"Together." The word warmed something deep in the sentinel and he knew that no matter what they faced they would weather it as a team. "So what's the story here?" He indicated the darkened city. "It must take a lot of power not to mention a staggering amount of research and resources to make something this elaborate. Why bother?"

"The Oceanians were not always as they are now. They once were a race of surface dwellers with an impressive civilization. A series of planetary changes caused the poles to shift. Ice caps melted; planet quakes and tidal waves ravaged the land. Scientists had predicted the coming catastrophe and fleets of huge ocean craft were built to save the people, but the land sank beneath the waves leaving only a few islands behind. They managed to salvage most of their science and culture but life confined to a metal vessel began to wear on the people. Suicide rates increased and a type of apathy began taking hold of the survivors. Then came the miracle. The Oceanians fell into a deep sleep. When they awoke they were changed as you see them creatures of both water and air."

"That must have been a shock."

"Yes, some couldn't handle their changes and went mad or committed suicide but most adapted. The ability to breathe beneath the water freed them from the confinement of the ships and they began to explore their new world. When the diamond coral was discovered they reclaimed the sunken continents where they had once lived and rebuilt their cities. But while they now had the freedom of the seas they discovered that there was still an inbred need for the surface that they could not escape. The Oceanians are true amphibians; they need time in both water and air. It is a complex psychology. They can't stand to be trapped. Every Oceanian has times when the sea beckons and they must swim free in the open water. It is not unusual for someone to notify friends and relatives and take to the sea for weeks at time. But as strong as the need for the sea, is the need to walk the surface. To see stars and feel wind and rain is as deeply rooted as the need to swim. Since the one landmass of any size left is too small for an entire race to try to live on this was the next best solution. The Oceanians have to feel as if they are actually on the surface, nothing less will do. Thus the exacting detail of their simulations, it is a matter of survival for them."

"They are a remarkable people. Did they ever discover who caused the change?"

"The most popular consensus is that the Harvesters intervened, but no record or trace of them has ever been found here." The young scholar suddenly yawned bringing a chuckle from the ranger.

"I think that's enough soul searching for one night Chief we both have busy days tomorrow and I for one would like to be awake enough to enjoy it."

"Yeah I hear that, sleep sounds so good. Night Jim."

"Night Blair." Ellison watched the sleepy guide stagger back to his room and smiled. Suddenly he felt ready to return to his own bed and this time no nightmares would retard his rest. They had all been chased away by the loving care of his guide.

Jim shook the water from his short-cropped hair as he followed Prince Tyman out of the air lock and up the metal ladder leading into the city above. They had started their tour of the capitol city by visiting the many outbuildings that housed the city's industrial activities. Taking the swim tunnels, which connected the outer structures to the city instead of bothering with a bathysphere proved to be a novel experience for the two land dwellers. Pausing on the ladder Jim adjusted his senses as the intense pressure of deep water was replaced with conditions found on the surface. Not for the first time that day the sentinel was thankful for the colony of bacteria that was even now protecting him from the dangers of transitioning between such diverse pressures. The Oceanians traversed from surface to sea without pause or concern but Ellison knew that without the protective effects of the bacteria he and Simon would have been in serious trouble.

The tour of Oceanus's outer workings had been enlightening. From the huge power plants that safely tapped the power of the planet's core providing an endless source of clean energy to maintain their complex underwater habitats to the elaborate air and water reclamation and purification systems that supplied life support, the Oceanian's systems were both innovative and efficient raising Jim's opinion of these remarkable people even higher. But along with showing the brilliance of Oceanus's technologies the tour also pointed out to the two police officers the many blind spots in the city's security. As a self -contained culture the Oceanians had little experience with the damage a motivated terrorist could bring about. While security at the palace and the Visitor's Center was tight and entry into the city from without was closely monitored and controlled, the city's vital areas were open to anyone within the city via the swim tubes. If the Oceanians planned to open their doors to more off world visitors they would need to revamp their security protocols to limit access to vital systems and insure that all sensitive areas including research centers and data systems were blocked against tampering or theft. Now he knew why Prince Tyman wanted his and Simon's input.

Prince Tyman led his off world guests into the guard station and detoured to the locker room to give the two surface dwellers a chance to dry off and change out of their borrowed clothes. As he changed Jim took a moment to admire his borrowed uniform perfectly dry in spite of the time spent immersed in seawater. Blair had called the fabric dry-weave. Spun from the fibers of an underwater plant the cloth was both light and tough as well as being impervious to water and stains. As much time as the Oceanians spent moving from ocean to air, it was an ingenious solution to the problem of clothing for an amphibian.

Clad once again in their own clothes the two rangers followed the prince upstairs to his office. Settling into comfortable chairs around the conference table, cups of the local equivalent to coffee in hand, the three lawmen began a thorough discussion of security concerns and possible solutions.

Prince Tyman leaned back in his chair and studied the two off-worlders with something akin to awe. Next to his hand lay a stack of notes detailing a plan for upgrading the city's security systems plus contingency plans for handling almost any conceivable attack from without or within. The list was impressive and Tyman admitted many of the weaknesses the two rangers noticed would have never occurred to him. Oceanus had been at peace for over five thousand years. The last battle of ideologies had occurred just after the change when part of the population had tried to deny their newfound state and opted to remain on the surface using ships and manufactured islands as their homes while the rest had embraced the change and life beneath the sea. The latter group believed the transformation was a sign from the gods to forsake the land for the sea and would brook no other course of action. It had been a dark time in his planet's history as brother turned on brother and religious fervor drove the inhabitants of Oceanus to war. When the atrocity ended the survivors vowed never to wage war on each other again. The peace had held for millennia but now Tyman feared a testing of that ancient vow was at hand and the insight of these out-worlders might be all that stood between averting a disaster and plunging into a new dark age.

"Gentlemen I can't thank you enough for your input. We have little experience with outsiders and I'd rather reduce the chances of problems before they can occur." He gestured to the pile of notes beside him. "This will help a great deal."

"I have a feeling unpredictable visitors are not your main concern, my lord. I noticed that not everyone was especially glad to see us."

Tyman met the sentinel's calm gaze and sighed. Blair had warned him that these two were perceptive. "I'm afraid, Lieutenant, that many of my people object to the presence of off-worlders on Oceanus."

"Yet you're planning to expand that contact. How will your people react to a sudden increase in unwanted visitors?"

"That Captain Banks is the question on all our minds. My brother is a good king. Oceanus needs this change but there are many who oppose his decision. Do you know anything about our religion?"

"Blair mentioned that you had only one major religion." Ellison tried to remember the anthropologist's briefing on the planet's history and customs…something about a sea god.

Tyman nodded. "Our deity is the great god of the seas of Oceanus itself. Our priests teach that the Sea God was displeased with those who dwelt on the land forsaking and ignoring the sea. So he sent a great cataclysm causing the lands to be swallowed by the sea. Yet the god had mercy on the people and instead of destroying them he changed them making them one with the sea. We of Oceanus are the planet's chosen inhabitants. There are some among our clergy that fear the presence of land dwellers on Oceanus will bring about the wrath of our god and if we harbor these interlopers the god's wrath might fall upon us as well, chosen or not."

"So every pious person on the planet believes that bringing off world visitors to Oceanus will cause an apocalypse?"

Tyman chuckled. "We're not that indoctrinated Captain. Our religion allows much flexibility when it comes to worship. No, most are wary of your coming but are willing to view all the facts before making a judgment. But there is a small faction of zealots who see the stopping of off world visitation as a holy calling. Unfortunately, as the fear and confusion surrounding the treaty increases this faction is gaining strength. This city is poised on the brink of violence and one wrong move will plunge us into chaos. So you see your insight into our vulnerabilities may be more important than you know."

"We're glad to help in anyway we can." Simon gave the prince a reassuring smile. "You are a resourceful people and I'm sure you'll find a way to get what you need without violating your religion."

"I hope you are right captain. Now I believe I have monopolized your time enough for one day. We have a banquet to attend. Blair will never forgive me if we miss his big night."

As the prince escorted his guests back to the palace he hoped that his brother's meeting had been as productive as his discussions with the rangers. Oceanus was between the proverbial rock and a hard place; something had to give soon.

King Nerum chuckled as the sound of soft cussing reached his ears. The young man seated at the long conference table surrounded by documents ignored the king's mirth as he concentrated on the pages in his hand. Curly head bent over the offending document the young scholar circled a paragraph then began scribbling in the notebook next to his right hand. Finishing, he folded the document and threw it into the larger stack before him before reaching for the next one waiting in his 'to be read file'. Looking up he caught the king's amusement and leaned back in his chair and gave the noble a sheepish grin. "Now I know what you meant by trying to do the impossible." He waved at the neatly stacked files. "There are proposals here that span the entire spectrum from those wanting to build a resort on the remaining landmass and invite the whole universe to a party to those who want to surround the planet with mines and destroy anything or anyone who even gets close. What's happened? I don't remember there being this kind of chaos the last time treating with the UET was discussed."

"Things have changed. This treaty is important for my people Blair and most of those in the council who follow reason instead of fear understand this. Our people are stagnating. Seeking knowledge and unraveling mysteries is ingrained in our genetics as deeply as the need to swim in the sea. It has been a long time since a challenge or even a new avenue of thought or study has been uncovered here. We have catalogued, studied and dissected this planet; there are no new mysteries here for us to learn. It is time to turn our quest for knowledge outward instead of inward. We need the challenges that interaction with other races and other worlds would offer us but there are those among us against contact with outsiders and they have been gaining power in the last years. They fear contamination of our world by alien cultures and ideas. They see stopping this treaty as an almost holy calling. I cannot afford a civil war over this, but at the same time I know this is the only course that offers my people hope. Without knowledge to seek we will sicken and die, it is as inevitable as the tide. I need to find a way out of this impasse. There must be a way to appease both parties. We must give my people the stars while still protecting the sanctity of our world and culture. There has to be a way."

Blair studied Nerum quietly for a moment. Stress and worry weighed heavily on the king. The fate of this world rested on the decisions they made here. One wrong move and the planet could be plunged into civil war or a beautiful and brilliant people could be lost forever. Without an outlet for their brilliant minds the creative energy of the Oceanians would turn inward becoming dissatisfaction then apathy and despair. The Oceanians needed to be able to interact with other worlds, to focus their intelligence and skills on solving the challenges and problems of their galactic neighbors. Yet like any other advanced race they needed to be able to control the information they released to others for to disseminate knowledge to those not ready to receive or handle it could lead to destruction. They needed to be able to keep their secrets secure from the less scrupulous that would love to plunder this planet's riches. Then there was also the need to protect that section of Oceanus's population whose religious beliefs demanded no contact with outsiders. How to serve both parties and satisfy the interests of the UET as well. For there were two sides of any treaty and the UET had its own wish list to pursue. Glancing from the mound of forms to the harried king Blair began to smile as an idea began to take shape in his mind. It was unorthodox but with the right precautions and a proper job of selling it could just be the answer for all parties. After all the Oceanians were logical people faced with facts even the most religious zealot among them would have to acquiesce to reason and as for the UET, it was like any bureaucracy give them the right bottom line and they would take the deal. Reaching out he placed a hand on the king's arm projecting calm and hope. "Nothing is impossible if one is motivated highly enough." He gave a wry grin. "At least your people are reasonable. This should prove less difficult then convincing a cat and a human to stop killing each other long enough to realize that they are both heading for extinction and it might be a good idea to come to a truce."

Nerum gave the young empath a tired smile. "It might be more difficult then you imagine. Religious fervor is rarely malleable to reason. But if you have any suggestions for how to handle this mess, I'd welcome your thoughts my friend."

Turning to a clean sheet of paper in his notebook Blair began to write and talk. His hands gestured wildly and his blue eyes sparkled as he described for the stunned king a possible solution to Oceanus's problem.

For the first time in months Nerum felt the band across his chest loosen as he listened to the young anthropologist paint a dream with his words, a dream that just might save his world and benefit the UET in the process. For the first time in a long time the king felt the stirring of hope. He knew there was much work ahead of them and it would take the minds of the entire scientific council to achieve their goal but Blair's concept would work. Taking out his own notebook, Nerum began making notes. He began to list the people he would need to contact. Engineers, scientists of various disciplines, diplomats, those who had been studying UET law and the leaders of Oceanus's religious orders would need to be consulted. Excitement began to stir within the king this was just the challenge his people needed.

He glanced at the young man scribbling furiously across from him and shook his head in wonder. It would never have occurred to him nor had it occurred to anyone else within the council. A space station…such an elegant solution for such a messy problem. The station would be the perfect format for those of his people who desired to meet and interact with other worlds while protecting Oceanus. Control of Oceanus's knowledge and of the planet would remain firmly in the hands of its people. And the UET would gain a great resource. Oceanus was the only habitable world in this sector of space but beyond the mining planets fringing this system was unexplored territory…territory far from the borders of either the Katsura or Hierarchy territories. Exploration of space beyond present borders was unfeasible for there was no staging area for explorer vessels to obtain fuel and supplies this far out. Granger Station was taxed to capacity caring for the cruise vessels and the stray mining ships that docked there. The inner planets and their tourists consumed the stations resources and there was none left to support a military or explorer detail. A station at Oceanus could easily supply both patrol and deep exploration vessels. They would also be able to offer the scientific support such vessels needed to evaluate their discoveries and handle any emergencies that might arise. With their advanced holographic capabilities they would be able to create recreational areas that would fool even the sharpest senses. A visit to the station would be as good as a trip to a planet for weary spacefarers. Besides offering an outlet for intellectual exchange the station would also offer a means of defense against those who might try to take what the people of Oceanus refused to offer. Breaking their rules of isolationism would bring Oceanus to the attention of many other worlds. The scientific developments guarded by the Oceanians would be highly desired by others and not all worlds would be content to take no for an answer. The stations sensors and defenses would be advantageous. And there would be one more significance to this station. Most space stations were built and funded by corporations usually in support of mining facilities or in the case of Granger station the lucrative tourist trade. Oceanus's station would be the first dedicated to exploration and scientific research. It would be a place, equipped with state of the art facilities, where scholars and scientists could meet to collaborate and share knowledge. It would be a fitting tribute to his people. Furthermore it was also something that the UET desired and needed. He had overhead many exchanges between the officers manning the patrol post on the surface and knew that many lamented the limitations that kept them from expanding in this sector. A space station at Oceanus would answer both of their needs. The king smiled, of course that wouldn't stop the UET negotiators from trying to wrestle the best deal they could from him but that was fine. As well as fine scientific minds Oceanus also had those skilled in law and contracts and he had faith that by the time he came to the negotiation table he would be well prepared.

As his and Blair's lists continued to grow Nerum couldn't help but smile as he imagined the stunned faces of the council as their world was turned completely upside down. By tomorrow the scholars would be racing to turn an idea into a practical reality. He would present a preliminary outline of their proposal to the council for consideration. Then if all went well the tension between Oceanus's factions would be replaced with a unified effort to save their world, all thanks to a young man who never gave up hope. Not for the first time Nerum blessed the day Kiki dragged home a young teacher who with a warm smile, a compassionate heart and wisdom beyond his years soon won over a reclusive people and made them see that knowledge was only worthwhile if it benefited others. The station would allow them to share the knowledge that was beneficial with those whom it could help while keeping more dangerous knowledge out of the hands of those who would misuse it or who were not yet advanced enough to use it safely. Thanks to Blair they would no longer watch other races suffer and die when they had the power to aid them. The plague at Artemus Station had brought home to Nerum just how much they had to offer the UET and its allies. The deadly plague had killed many until one of their scientists had taken an interest in the pathogen and solved the riddle of its destruction. Thanks to their interference many lives were saved. On that day he had finally understood what Blair had meant. And after seeing the excitement on the faces of those who had solved the problem the king had finally understood the aliment that had been silently and unknowing killing his people…apathy, a disinterest in life that effects those without dreams. Now once again thanks to Blair he had a new dream to offer his people. 'May the great Sea God guard your way Blair Sandburg', the king sent up a silent prayer, 'for you have today given life back to this world.'

Across the table oblivious to the king's musings but feeling his renewal of spirit Blair continued to make notes content that he had been able to assist a friend.

Jim straightened the cuffs of his tuxedo and followed his guide up the stairs leading into the Visitor's Center. Beside him Simon Banks equally resplendent in his own finery watched as the energetic guide bounded up the stairs and muttered irritably to Ellison. "Tell me again why it was necessary for us to dress up in these monkey suits to listen a bunch of anthropologists talk all night?"

"Relax Simon, it won't be that bad. The only speaker tonight is Sandburg and whatever else you want to say about him, he never bores an audience. Besides I've heard the Oceanians throw quite a spread at these things. So we eat some good food, drink a little wine, listen to one of Sandburg's stories and show the kid how proud we are of him. It's not everyday you win the highest honor your profession has to offer. You should have seen his face when the chairperson told him. I've never before seen him speechless."

"Did you get pictures? No one will believe you otherwise. Imagine our Sandburg man of the year. I'm proud of the kid Jim, just don't tell him I said so. I wouldn't want to ruin my image."

Jim chuckled then led his boss into the building and up to the security desk where Blair waited. After an alert security guard verified their identities and issued them badges the two rangers followed a bouncing Sandburg toward the ballroom where the night's events were to take place.

The room was large, easily accommodating the couple of hundred or so attendees already milling about and socializing with their peers. At one end of the room a podium had been set up, long tables with chairs spanned the length of the room and buffet tables were stationed along the walls. But what stopped the two out-worlders in their tracks was the floor. The entire room was floored in clear crystal. Beneath the glass-like surface a host of sea life swam through a softly lit underwater garden. It was breathtaking and more than a little intimidating as it gave one the illusion of walking on the surface of the sea. In one corner a decorative fountain served as the gateway to the sunken realm for those wishing a moonlit swim while providing a source of soothing sound for those wishing to stay dry.

Blair was grabbed a few moments after entering the ballroom by the events organizers to work out last minute changes to the night's program leaving the two rangers to wander amidst the conversing anthropologists. As he and Simon drifted through the crowd, Jim let his hearing range outward subconsciously monitoring the room. After their meeting with Tyman, Ellison had wondered at the wisdom of hosting a gathering of off world visitors during such an emotionally explosive time, but as the conversations drifted to his keen hearing he began to understand. If you want to learn about a society what better source could you have then those who had it as their life's work the study of that society? All around the room the Oceanians were busily gathering information about life and customs beyond their borders. One thing he had to say about the Oceanians they believed in covering all bases such as arranging for Blair to be here when such a monumental decision was being made. Ellison wouldn't put it past the wily king to arrange this whole event just to assure his partner's presence. Of course a message to Blair requesting his help would have accomplished the same thing but this way no one in the UET or Oceanus's general population would know that the king was enlisting outside help for the negotiations, clever.

The sentinel pulled in his hearing as Blair joined him then followed his energetic guide to the buffet table. Sandburg had not exaggerated the food was excellent and soon the three Cascadians were sampling a wide variety of delicacies.

"Blair, my boy, congratulations, I can think of no one more deserving of this honor then you."

Sandburg turned and smiled at the approaching figure. "Professor, no one told me you were attending. It is good to see you."

Ellison shook his head in bemusement as his guide reached out and hugged the newcomer. Five feet tall covered in graying brown feathers and a brightly colored vest with large jointed wings each ending in a three fingered hand compete with opposable thumb the professor resembled nothing so much as a huge studious owl.

The aged professor gave a hooting chuckle and patted the young human affectionately on the back. "How could I stay away? I would not miss your big moment young one."

Blair laughed and turned bright eyes toward his companions. "Jim, Simon I'd like you to meet Professor Huree of the Aviar. Professor this is Lieutenant Jim Ellison and Captain Simon Banks of the rangers."

"A pleasure gentlemen, I trust you two are keeping this young scamp out of mischief?"

"We're trying sir." Jim gave his guide a mischief grin. "But I think it's a hopeless task."

"Yes I fear you are right. I have never met a human so prone to shall we say making new discoveries by falling into them face first."

"Professor!"

Jim and Simon laughed at the put out expression on the young scholar's face but the professor carried on ignoring the young man's protest. "Right from the start I knew this one would be trouble. A nice quiet trip to Transvir and we are not on planet for more than a day before he turns our negotiations with the natives upside down."

"Hey that wasn't my fault and if I recall the upset turned out to be very profitable for you."

"Very true my boy and another of your many gifts to turn disaster into blessing."

"Okay this story sounds too good to miss." Simon pointed to a vacant table in the corner. "Let's find a table and you can tell us all about it. And don't even start Sandburg." He continued as the guide opened his mouth to object. "I need to know that I'm not the only one you drive crazy with your stunts."

As they settled into the comfortable chairs Sandburg sighed in resignation. Professor Huree loved to tell of his adventures especially those involving Blair there was nothing left to do but to satisfy Simon's curiosity. "I met the professor at Rainier. I was eighteen and had just been awarded my doctorate and been assigned a teaching position at the uni. The class schedules for the summer had already been assigned before I was brought on board and I was at loose ends until fall classes started. I tried to join an expedition for the summer but couldn't find one that would take me. Those who still had room didn't want a peer who was younger than their students on their team and those who would have taken me were already booked. It wouldn't have been fair to bump a student so that a professor could tag along."

"I was just completing a lecture tour." Huree picked up the tale. "My last stop was Rainier. After my talk I met young Blair and we had many a marvelous discussion. When I found out that he was free for the summer I invited him to join me on expedition. Transvir is a low gravity world that exists in perpetual twilight. It's forest of tall silver leafed trees live on moonlight instead of sunlight and is home to a species of giant moonflowers. The nectar of this plant has many healing properties and our scientists hoped to open trade negotiations with the planet's inhabitants. The Vampyr are a solitary race that has little interest in things outside their borders. The forest provides them with all they need and they are not tempted by the usual luxuries that appeal to other races. Their concern is with the mind and spirit and not with worldly things. The nectar of the moonflowers and the blood of the forest's predators sustain them and they have need for little else. Their powers of mind and magic are formidable. They can mesmerize all creatures and read the hidden intent of the heart. While polite to visitors they showed no interest in interacting with outsiders. That was until young Blair arrived. The Vampyr were fascinated by him."

"They followed me everywhere and were always touching me. It was creepy and a little scary."

"Yes we were hard pressed to understand this fascination with Blair but as it seemed to do no harm we ignored it."

"But it didn't stay harmless did it?"

Huree met the sentinel's gaze and nodded. "No, I'm afraid it did not. One night after the evening meal Blair went for a walk. The next morning his tent was empty and we realized that he had not returned. We searched the woods and found him unconscious in a clearing surrounded by four young Vampyr. There were bite marks on his neck and wrists. The Vampyr were in a stupor. We rushed Blair back to the compound and sent word to the Vampyr elders of what had happened. Fortunately the blood loss was not fatal and with treatment Blair recovered."

"Later the Elders apologized for the incident and assured us the young Vampyr would recover. To put it bluntly they were intoxicated."

"What?" Jim glanced over at Sandburg. "They were drunk?"

"Yep it seems that human blood is to the Vampyr what catnip is to a feline. The four who attacked me were young and unable to fight the lure of my blood."

"We of course immediately sent Blair back up to the ship but an avenue of discussion was now open with the Vampyr. Whatever the young ones told their elders must have been something for suddenly the interest in human blood was high. Thanks to Blair's generous donations we were able to strike a treaty with the Vampyr, moonflower nectar for human blood. Since many of the cell regeneration drugs are developed from the moonflower nectar, it has been very profitable for my people."

"So you single handedly corrupted an entire race, amazing?"

"No Simon I did not lead the Vampyr down the path of addiction and destruction. They are a highly evolved species. Human blood is to them what a fine wine or liquor is to humans and now that they know its properties they handle it accordingly."

"Oh yes, Captain, the blood is kept in stasis and passed out in moderation and not to the young. They serve it at their holy feasts and celebrations. It is a special treat not to be squandered on drunkenness."

"Glad to hear it. Only you Sandburg."

"Well now that I've been thoroughly embarrassed I believe it's time for my speech." He glanced fondly at Huree. "And try not to give away all my secrets while I'm gone. These two don't need anymore ammunition."

"I'll try but they're such wonderful stories."

Blair ignored the chuckles of his three friends and headed for the podium. At the table the others watched with pride as he received the coveted anthropologist of the year award then relaxed as the young guide, scholar, shaman and master storyteller took them on a journey of wonder and discovery. No Simon thought as he listened, Ellison was right, the evening hadn't been that bad after all.

Ellison groaned as the sound of knocking penetrated his sleep-fogged mind. Last night's festivities had run late and it was after midnight before he had been able to prize his guide away from his friends and well-wishers to steer him back to their room. Reluctantly, Jim rolled out of bed and padded on bare feet to the door as the persistent knocking failed to desist. He opened the door to find a serious faced Simon Banks waiting impatiently.

"Jim get Sandburg. There's been an incident at the Visitor's Center. Prince Tyman wants us down there ASAP."

"What kind of incident?" Ellison backed up to allow his boss into the room then moved toward his bedroom to dress.

"He didn't say, just that it was important and to come at once. Whatever's happened it must be serious for him to send for us at this hour. I have a bad feeling about this."

The sentinel refrained from comment. Hastily pulling on his clothes, he moved to the adjoining bedroom to begin the difficult task of waking his guide. Fifteen minutes later the two rangers and a semi-awake anthropologist entered the Visitor's Center. They were met by a grim-faced guardsman who led them to the small ornamental garden adjacent to the guest suites. Jim stiffened as they reached the double doors leading out into the secluded space.

"What is it Jim? What do you sense?" Sandburg felt the sentinel tense and all thoughts of sleep vanished.

"Blood," The ranger glanced at Banks, "A lot of blood." A low gasp at his side focused the sentinel's attention to his now pale guide. "Chief, maybe you'd better wait here."

"No," Blair's voice was soft but determined. "You might need me. I'll be okay."

Knowing it was useless to argue with the young man when his mind was made up Jim didn't press the issue. "Okay but stay back 'til Simon and I find out what's going on."

"No problem man."

The ornamental garden had been constructed as an oasis of nature for those off world visitor's who chaffed at being confined indoors during their stay in the city beneath the sea. A fifteen-foot stonewall encompassed the space and high tech sensors and alarms assured that guests remained within the confines of the garden and didn't wander astray. Tinkling fountains, leafy green trees and bushes along with a riot of colorful flowers made the secret garden a place of beauty and tranquility. Well, it would have been tranquil Jim thought if not for the dead body lying in the middle of the path near the very back of the garden. A sinking feeling began in Ellison's stomach as he caught his first glimpse of the still form. The gray brown feathers and colorful vest easily identified the victim to his keen eyes. He quickly turned to block Blair's view but he was too late. Sandburg stood frozen staring at the grisly scene all remaining color bleached from his face.

"Damn," Simon's muttered curse told the sentinel that his boss had also identified their victim. "I really hate it when I'm right." Leaving Jim to handle his distraught guide the captain made his way over to where Tyman waited.

Forgetting everything else for the moment Ellison focused on the dazed young man beside him. Pulling the anthropologist into his arms he whispered into one curl covered ear. "Blair?"

There was no response from the stiff figure. Medic training recognized the signs of shock and the ranger tightened his embrace switching to mind-speech in an effort to break through the trauma. Pouring all his care and concern along their bond he whispered into the numbed mind. **Blair you still with me?**

At first there was no change but Jim persisted, sending comfort and support along the mental bond linking him with the empath. Finally rigid muscles began to relax as tears fell to dampen the ranger's shirt. Laying his cheek against the curly head pressed to his chest the sentinel gave a small sigh of relief and cradled his guide closer. **It's okay Chief, I'm here.**

The soothing voice and presence of his sentinel penetrated the shock that had engulfed Blair since he had glimpsed the body of his mentor. Closing his eyes, he leaned into his partner's embrace silent tears flowing down his cheeks. **Why man he was a harmless old scholar? Why would they…why would anyone do this to him?**

 **I don't know Blair but I promise you we'll find out who did this.**

The emotions behind the simple words eased some of the ache from Sandburg's heart. A smoldering anger, the more deadly because it was harnessed and focused, along with a steel determination to hunt down the perpetrator of this hideous crime and make him pay burned in the sentinel. Blair struggled to push back his grief. There would be time later to morn the loss of such a bright soul but for now Jim needed him. The killer would not escape the sentinel's justice. Straightening Blair stared into the fierce blue eyes of his soul brother. "Whoever did this, will pay."

"Yes they will."

Promise given and received sentinel and guide moved toward the crime scene. Tyman's people had been busy. A team of forensic experts was carefully scanning the area for any clues to who had perpetrated such a heinous crime within their peaceful city. Since Huree was an off-worlder Tyman had immediately sent for the visiting rangers. The last thing Oceanus needed was tension with the UET and its allied worlds. The killing of a visiting scientist did not bode well for future relations with the worlds beyond Oceanus's skies.

Banks glanced up as he heard his best team approach. Body language told the captain that Ellison had already shifted into cop mode and was busily scanning the scene. Turning his scrutiny to the empath he was surprised to see the young man pale but composed, he knew how much the old scholar meant to Sandburg. The pain in the dark blue eyes hinted at hidden anguish but he had pushed back the grief to concentrate on the job at hand. Bank's respect for the young healer rose as he watched the guide, focused and in control, follow his sentinel toward the body.

Ellison waited for the forensic team to finish before moving forward to begin his own search. The professor lay on his back his features frozen in surprise. A large silver handled knife rested on the ground next to the body which Jim was sure would match the stab wound in the scholar's chest. Scrawled on the pathway next to him in what appeared to be blood were the words 'Out-worlders go home.' Ignoring the body for the moment the ranger moved his search off the pathway where the professor lay. Two sets of faint footsteps were visible in the soil of the flowerbed adjacent to the back wall. One set of steps faced toward the wall and one set away from it. An examination of the wall above the area where the footsteps were found revealed a set of scuffmarks. To the sentinel the evidence was clear. Someone had used the wall to leave the enclosed garden then returned. The professor had probably surprised the killer returning from his nocturnal wanderings and had been killed to keep him quiet. The hate message could be a smoke screen designed to throw off the cops or they could be dealing with a religious zealot, someone who believed strongly enough to break into the center to kill the off-worlders in an effort to drive them from the city. Either way they had trouble. A speckling of gray soil darkened the pathway immediately adjacent to the wall. Ellison pointed out both the scratches and the soil to the forensic team. Turning back to the body he scanned for any signs the killer may have left behind. As he knelt by the body he detected a faint scent. Cocking his head to one side he concentrated on the elusive odor. It was strangely familiar somehow.

"What is it Jim?"

Sighing in frustration Ellison turned at his guide's soft words. "It's a scent. I know it from somewhere but I can't pin it down. Damn it, I know this is important."

"Okay man calm down. Now close your eyes." The calm tones of the guide eased his frustrations and the sentinel felt himself relaxing. Instinctively he followed the whispered instructions. "Good now fix the scent in your mind. It's familiar and unusual. You never forget a scent; you just need to let yourself remember. It doesn't belong here; where does it belong, Jim?"

"Dexter Station." Jim opened his eyes and smiled at his guide. "It was on Dexter Station, a murder, the victim died of what appeared to be natural causes but I detected this scent on his skin. Later we found out it was a poison used by the Ninjaru assassins. The poison is pressure injected through the victim's skin and causes instant paralysis followed by death a short while later. The poison is untraceable in an autopsy but leaves a minute trace on the skin at the injection site. Our killer is a professional Chief. There is an assassin on Oceanus."

"But that's impossible." Prince Tyman glanced from the body to the sentinel. "All visitors to Oceanus are carefully screened and monitored. As much as I hate to admit it the evidence points towards one of my people."

"Unless one of your people was born off world and is a member of the assassin's guild they did not kill professor Huree. This poison is rare and exclusive to the Ninjaru; the scent is unmistakable. However I agree that our killer did not act alone. I take it your surveillance failed suddenly at the time of the murder?"

"Yes, there was an unexplained malfunction early this morning that left the garden and much of the center without surveillance. My people are checking the systems now."

"Why would they black out surveillance for the whole center just to shield the garden?" The three lawmen stared at the anthropologist as Sandburg's question registered.

"They wouldn't Chief." Ellison glanced at Simon and Tyman. "We need to search the center. If this was a planned attack and not a random event…"

"Then we may have bigger trouble then we know." Simon finished the sentinel's thought then turned to Tyman. "We need to interview all the staff and the guests. Somewhere in this building is an imposter. He's already killed once and there is no guarantee that he won't do it again."

"Killing the visiting scientists may not be his main assignment. If the guild was hired to stop the treaty between Oceanus and the UET they may have more than one avenue of attack."

Tyman nodded at the sentinel's words. "Murdering our guests would definitely cause tension between Oceanus and other worlds but if the assassin has managed to find a way to venture beyond this compound an attack on my people must also be considered."

"And there is one other thing you need to know." Ellison held the prince's gaze with hard blue eyes. "The Ninjaru live by a strict code. They will carry out their mission or die in the attempt. You must be prepared for anything."

The Prince met the sentinel's gaze and nodded. "If you are done here I will have the body taken to the morgue. The forensic team and the technicians handling the surveillance system will report as soon as they finish their analyses. Until then there is a building of off world guest who must be protected and an imposter to find and stop. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"The first seminar is in an hour." Blair broke into the conversation. "All the attendees will check in for name badges. We'll know if anyone fails to show up and you can search the rooms while everyone is occupied."

"Good idea Sandburg." Banks turned to Tyman. "We'll need someone to monitor the convention goers. As long as everyone is together they should be safe. Our assassin will have to take part to keep up his cover. It will give us time to view the evidence and decide how best to proceed."

A plan of action decided Tyman left to arrange for the extra security. Sandburg watched in silence as the coroner gently placed Huree's body into the body bag for transport. His shaman's intuition told him that this was not the only loss this night. With a sinking heart he turned to follow his sentinel back into the center. In an hour the conference would start and they would know if anyone else had perished this night.

Ellison bit back a curse as he glanced from the blood stained wall to the still form sprawled across the bed. Behind him he could feel the tension in his guide increase as Blair caught sight of the body. Shaman instincts had proved all too true. A check of the conference sign in list had shown three absences in addition to the late professor Huree. Their worst fears were confirmed when they had checked on the missing professors. Four dead anthropologists and they were still no closer to identifying the assassin. The silver knives and bloody graffiti were the same for each victim as well as the faint trace of poison that still lingered on the bodies. However while Huree and the two previous victims had been killed by a stab wound to the chest this victim's throat had been slit, which did not surprise the sentinel. The thick Mantidae carapace made stab wounds ineffective. With a last check of the scene Ellison led his shaken partner from the room. A bad situation had just taken a turn for the worst.

Blair slumped over the conference table and rested his aching head in his hands. He had just spent the last three hours in frantic negotiations with the UET high council and the ambassadors from the murdered anthropologist's home worlds. It had taken ever ounce of his powers of persuasion to pacify the outraged officials. Only after assuring the ambassadors that the proper rituals for the dead would be observed and that the rangers were personally spearheading the investigations into the deaths had the Mantidae representative agreed to withhold blood vendetta and give the UET a chance to bring the murderer to justice. Forty-eight hours, they had forty-eight hours to deliver the killer to the Mantidae or risk retribution. Even now a Mantidae battle cruiser was in route to Oceanus. The UET had dispatched a patrol vessel in response but Blair knew that the presence of a warship would not stay the Mantidae's hand. They either found the killer in the allotted span of time or war was coming to Oceanus.

"Here you look like you need this more than I do."

Blair lifted his head from his hands and glanced at the cup sitting on the conference table in front of him. "Thanks, Simon." Lifting the cup to his lips he paused as the smell of fresh terran coffee assailed his senses. A sip confirmed what his nose had already deduced. "Whoa man, this is the good stuff. Where did you find real coffee here?"

Banks leaned one hip against the conference table and studied the pale young man a moment before answering. "It's from my own personal stash. I never leave home without good coffee. If I'm going to have to do police work I need police coffee."

"You mean the brown sludge that doubles as paint thinner?"

"That's just for the rank and file. Captains have a much more developed palate. Now drink up while I'm in a sharing mood. You're still too pale."

"I'm all right Simon. It's just a little hard to take in at the moment. I mean things like this aren't supposed to happen here. I always thought of Oceanus as a paradise…somewhere safe."

"Even paradise has snakes."

"Yeah I know I just let myself forget for awhile. Don't worry about me Simon." Dark blue eyes met and held the captain's gaze. "I've survived far worse then this and I'll survive now." The pain in those eyes spoke of old wounds and Banks remembered the dossier he had read on Sandburg when he had first bonded with Ellison. The last survivor of his dig, slave to the Katsura…the young man before him had seen far too much for one his age. Banks vowed to do whatever he could to help the gentle healer weather this latest brush with evil. "It's Oceanus I'm worried about. The Mantidae are not reasonable where blood debt is concerned. This could lead Oceanus and the UET into war. That's a horror none of us needs."

"We'll catch them Sandburg; I promise you those responsible will not escape justice."

"I know Simon; let's just hope it's in time." Taking a sip from his still full coffee cup Sandburg gave the captain a tentative smile. "And thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Just don't tell Jim, we'll keep it all for ourselves."

Ellison pushed open the conference room door and was met by the sounds of his guide's soft laughter. Glancing at the smug figure of Simon Banks perched near at hand he gave the older man a nod acknowledging his thanks for this rare gift. Making his way over to the table he dropped into the chair next to his guide. His nostrils twitched as the scent of fresh coffee wafted from the cup clutched in the anthropologist's hand. "Hey chief is that coffee?"

"Uh, uh no way man," The guide blocked his sentinel's reaching hand and clutched the precious brew to his chest. "Get your own, this one's mine."

Seeing the pout on the ranger's face Banks could no longer contain his laughter. "Okay you two knock it off, I made enough for everyone." He pointed over his shoulder to the large urn on the back table. "And while you're at it bring me a cup too. I seem to have lost my last one."

The words had barely left he captain's mouth then the sentinel was homing in on the coffee pot. The three Cascadians had just settled down with cups in hand when the conference room door opened once more and Prince Tyman entered followed by his investigative team. All thoughts of levity vanished as the Oceanians settled into chairs around the table.

"Captain Banks, Lieutenant Ellison, Dr. Sandburg," Prince Tyman indicated each of the three out-worlders in turn then motioned to his team. "I'd like you to meet Siri, our chief forensic specialist, Darbus from our electronics and computer lab and investigators Jarvin and Leda."

As the three visitors greeted their local counterparts Blair studied the new arrivals carefully. Considering the nature of the crimes they were investigating and the possibility of inside help he was taking no chances. Thinning his shields he read the newcomers. Siri was a middle-aged woman with the focused intensity he had come to expect from those specializing in forensic science. Cassie Welles projected the same air of professionalism and competence. Darbus was a young man probably in his early twenties. He could read nothing negative from the young man just a repressed excitement that many felt when faced with their first big case. Jarvin and Leda had the feeling of seasoned investigators that Blair had become use to in his time with Major Crime. The pair reminded him of Joel and Megan. Jarvin was as calm and focused as the explosive expert while his female partner was as intense and fiery as her off world counterpart. Whatever was happening on Oceanus, these four were not a part of it and would do all in their power to find the culprits responsible for the crimes. Glancing to Ellison he received a small nod, the sentinel had been conducing his own study of the local talent and appeared satisfied with what he found. Relaxing Blair turned his attention back to the Prince.

"Due to the unusual circumstances surrounding these crimes and the fact that the victims were from off world I am turning command of this investigation over to Captain Banks. Nothing discussed here will be repeated without his permission." There was surprise on the faces of the local team but no objections. Turning to Banks he continued. "Captain my people will assist in any way we can but since there is a very real possibility that there may be a traitor in our midst I believe we should keep the details of this investigation on a need to know basis. I can personally vouch for these four but the decision to trust them is up to you."

Glancing at sentinel and guide Banks relaxed as each gave a nod of approval. "Ellison and Sandburg seem to agree with you, My Lord. They're in. Gentlemen and ladies we have a mess on our hands and little time to clean it up. What you are about to hear is not to be repeated to anyone."

"Exactly what is happening Captain?" Jarvin voiced the question on all their minds. "We heard that some of the visiting anthropologists might have been murdered but then there was a lock down on all information. Many of us have been wondering what exactly is going on here."

"What is going on here inspector is that four of our visiting scientists have been murdered in what appear to be hate crimes committed by one of our people." The Prince paused as shock registered on the faces of his team such things did not happen on Oceanus. A moment later he continued. "However thanks to Lieutenant Ellison we know that the murderer is really an off world assassin. We believe this assassin is working with someone local. We have forty eight hours to unravel this conspiracy and bring the killers to justice or face sanctions from the Mantidae."

"What type of sanctions?" Leda's voice broke the stunned silence that had greeted the Prince's pronouncement.

"Destruction of all life in the sea." At Blair's soft words every eye turned to the young shaman. "The diamond coral will protect the cities from attack but the Mantidae will poison the waters of this world killing all sea life. Your people will be trapped within the cities with only recycled air and what food you grow and process within the domes. You would never be able to swim or harvest from the sea again."

"That's why we find this assassin and fast." At the captain's words the Oceanians made an effort to throw off their shock and focus. Like the professionals they were they managed to push back their fears; they had a killer to catch. Seeing the cops were back in control Banks continued. "Okay people what do we know so far." Turning to Siri he nodded. "Let's start with forensics."

Siri consulted her notes then began. "We have four victims, all non-humans. Time of death between three and seven this morning. Three were killed by stab wounds to the heart the fourth with a severed jugular. There were no marks on the bodies, no defensive wounds or signs of restraint. We found no sign of foreign substances or drugs in the bodies. Blood chemistries were consistent with normal levels for their species. The murder weapon in each case was the silver dagger left at the scene. Graffiti found at each site was written in the victim's blood and the handwriting was the same in all four cases. No prints or fibers were recovered. The killer is definitely a pro."

"There was no forced entry into the rooms." Darbo continued the report. "The killer used a master code to override the locking mechanisms. Whoever our perp is he has a detailed knowledge of our systems. On Prince Tyman's orders my team did a complete diagnostic of the center's computer and surveillance systems. The results were not good. The alarm and sensors were bypassed. Data from the previous day was routed to all monitors and recorders. The computers were reprogrammed to report all was normal. Security staff would have no way of knowing that they were not watching a live feed from the sensors. The work was first rate; if we had not been looking for a problem we might easily have overlooked the tampering. The killer had to have had inside help. No off-worlder could pull off this level of sabotage without help from someone well versed in the systems. Outside of my team only the system designers have access to some of the codes used."

"We'll need a list of everyone with access and the necessary clearance and expertise to accomplish this level of damage." Simon turned back to Siri. "What about the dirt and footprints found at the garden site?"

"Professor Huree's murder was different from the others in that it took place in the garden rather than in the professor's room. The scratch marks on the wall were fresh and contained traces of rubber indicating that someone had recently scaled the wall. The footprints found were size ten but we were unable to match the thread pattern. The rubber from the wall was also of a type not produced on world. The shoes were most likely an off world brand. The gray soil found at the scene however was local; it was firerose soil."

"What?" Tyman leaned forward in his seat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, My Lord. We found traces of the soil embedded in the footprints as well. Whoever was in the garden with Professor Huree had recently been in the palace gardens, specifically in the queen's private garden."

"Wait a minute, you're not saying a member of the royal family has some kind of vendetta against off-worlders and hired an assassin to murder non-humans?" Leda shook her head in denial. "That's absurd."

"No but our killer may have more than one agenda." Ellison tried to put into words what had been bugging him since he had detected the poison on Huree's body. "How does someone on a closed world with only limited access to off-worlders make contact with one of the most exclusive not to mention secretive assassin's guild in the galaxy? You don't just walk in off the street and hire a Ninjaru assassin. They are very selective in their clients. Without a proper introduction from a source they trust you're more likely to come home in a body bag rather then procure their services. That's if you manage to find them at all."

"I've been wondering that myself. So I did a little digging." Opening the folder lying before him on the table Simon withdrew a photo and passed it to the sentinel. "Someone had to act as go between for our insider and the Ninjaru so I had the patrol pull the Oceanus duty roster for the last six months and sent the names off to a friend of mine. The UET has a network that monitors questionable characters and their contacts. When they ran the roster against their surveillance records one name popped out." He gestured toward the photo that was making its way around the table. "I'd like you to meet Lester Greene. After his last tour of duty here on Oceanus Lester paid a little visit to one Garrett Kincaid."

"Garrett Kincaid, as in leader of the Guardians of Humanity?" Sandburg's expression said that he knew exactly who Kincaid was and wished he didn't.

"One and the same."

"So who are these Guardians of Humanity?" Tyman glanced at the photo of Lester Greene that Jarvin handed him then returned his attention to Banks. "And why would they send a killer here?"

"The Guardians are a group of radical zealots who believe that humanity is the pinnacle of divine creation and will tolerate no one proving otherwise. They are extremely xenophobic and believe that humans should not associate with inferior creatures; that includes altered humans as well as aliens. They will also not tolerate any hint that humans might not be the most technologically superior race in existence and will destroy anyone or anything that tries to prove otherwise, which is why Oceanus would be a prime target for them."

"They would destroy others simply to hold on to the myth that humans are some kind of divine chosen ones?" Jarvin stared in amazement at the three off-worlders such a mindset was hard to fathom.

"Believe it," Blair put in grimly. "After the Katsura-Human war the Guardians turned the galaxy upside down searching for the person or persons responsible for forging the treaty between Humans and Katsura. They branded them traitors to humanity and blamed them for denying humanity victory over their enemies and for daring to name any species as humanity's equal. They have covert operatives everywhere; it doesn't surprise me that they would have taken an interest in your people and sent someone in to monitor the situation here."

"So the Guardians arranged to send an assassin here to insure that a treaty between Oceanus and the UET was never signed and that we stayed locked here on our world." Tyman shook his head unable to comprehend such convoluted thinking.

"If you stay isolated on your own world then the Guardians can keep on deluding themselves that humanity has no equal or superior." Sandburg shrugged. "It's still a lie, of course, but then fanatics are not governed by reason or truth."

"That doesn't make them any less dangerous Chief." Ellison frowned. "I still think we're missing something. Sending a Ninjaru assassin to break up a treaty is overkill and I can't see the Guardians being content to just see negotiations falter. As long as there is a chance that Oceanus might reopen the talks, there exists the danger of their beliefs being proved wrong. Kincaid is not the type to allow such a problem to remain." The sentinel turned to Tyman. "If something were to happen to the royal family who would take over?"

"If there were no remaining members of the royal line then succession would pass to Lord Plagar as head of the Council of Lords. Surely you don't think that Lord Plagar is in league with this assassin?"

"I'm sorry Prince Tyman but it looks like a possibility." Ellison met the Prince's angry eyes without flinching. "Plagar's views on off-worlders is well known as is the fact that he was against the king's proposal to expand contact with the UET. Someone may be using that knowledge to further a shift in power."

"I cannot believe that Lord Plagar is behind this but I must admit your reasoning is sound. It is thanks to my brother that Oceanus is turning away from its isolationist policy. If the royal family should fall then I fear that our society would revert to its old ways. But who would desire such a thing? The Council of Lords was unanimous in backing my brother's proposal for a treaty. Thanks to Blair's suggestions even the most recalcitrant religious leaders have given the project their approval. I just can not conceive of who would do this."

"I'm not sure what bearing this may have on the issue My Lord," Jarvin stated softly, "but when we examined the daggers used in the killings we found something disturbing." The investigator had everyone's attention now and after taking a deep breath continued on with his report. "The daggers were made from a silver alloy and are approximately five thousand years old. Each weapon was marked with an emblem, a trident intertwined with a serpent." Tyman paled at these words but did not interrupt. "We ran the emblem through the database and found a match. The symbol was the mark of a religious order that was active during the dark times after the change. The Order of the Sea Wraith was dedicated to ridding Oceanus of those who refused to accept the sea. Initiates into the Order were gifted with a silver dagger bearing the Order's mark. It was used to kill those who offended the gods by refusing the sea for life on land."

"But the cult was eradicated almost thousands of years ago." Leda broke the stunned silence. "They don't exist anymore."

"Maybe not eradicated but moved underground. It is not unheard of for a group that is being persecuted to hide themselves in secrecy passing on their beliefs to their descendents and continuing to further their goals from within the system. Just because you haven't seen evidence of their existence doesn't mean that they are gone."

"I know Blair but I hope we are wrong about this." Tyman shook his head wearily. "The Order was vicious and ruthless and their hatred of all things of the air and land was absolute. If they are resurfacing after all this time it does not bode well for Oceanus."

"I find it hard to believe that someone who hates off-worlders as much as the Order does would approach one for help." Leda shrugged. "Much less arrange to bring one, even an assassin, here."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Blair chuckled at the puzzled looks his remark received. "When you stop to think about it; it makes perfect sense. The Guardians want to assure that the Oceanians stay locked away on their own world and never venture into space. What better way to insure that then to put into power a group that does not even acknowledge that a world exists outside the sea? As far as bringing in an assassin, the Guardians are assured that the job gets done, no foul ups or changes of heart. And even though the Order has killed in the past, knocking off the entire royal family without anyone being the wiser is a difficult task especially if you don't want anyone pointing fingers at you as the one to benefit from the deaths. There is no way that killing the entire royal line can be seen as anything but murder, the Order cannot afford to have their candidate for the throne tainted by suspicion. An off world assassin comes in does the job then frames an unlucky patsy for the crimes. The police find their killer, who out of guilt for his sins, takes his own life leaving behind a note and enough evidence to prove his guilt beyond any doubt. Our assassin vanishes and no one is the wiser. The shocked and grieving heir enters and reluctantly takes up the reins of rule. The new ruler has the sympathy of the people for all he or she has suffered and in the wake of the tragic loss of the royal family has little trouble convincing the council to turn away from contact with the out-worlders that drove one of their citizens crazy. The Order now has a firm grip on the throne from which to push forth their own agenda."

"Sandburg it's scary how your mind works." Banks smiled thankful once again that the kid was on their side and not the enemies. "But why kill the visiting anthropologists if the target is the royal family?"

"Because I agree with Prince Tyman, Lord Plagar is devout in his beliefs but he is not a killer. The killing of the anthropologists is part of an elaborate frame. Remember if it weren't for Jim we wouldn't know that the murders were the work of an assassin or that the killer has also been casing the palace. We would be following the evidence to the logical conclusion that someone on Oceanus has gone insane and is killing anthropologists to try to stop the treaty. It is not a stretch to believe that if this person's believes his goal is not being obtained his madness might push him to take more drastic measures."

"Such as killing off the king responsible for the treaty."

"And getting the royal family by mistake. If those daggers can be traced back to Lord Plagar, he is something of a historian and has an extensive antiques collection, it would not have been hard for some of the order to sell him their family heirloom, and if the command codes used to override the computer systems are his then the frame would be air tight. Or it would be if we didn't know the truth."

"Lord Plagar has access to people with the expertise to rewrite the command system." Darbo looked stricken by the news he was imparting. "One of his holdings is the company that developed the security and computer systems for the center … and the palace."

Tyman rested his head in his hands. "It just keeps getting worse. So if Blair's theory is correct then the assassin will try to eliminate the royal family then kill and frame Lord Plagar for the crimes."

"Our job is to make sure that he never gets the chance." Simon glanced around at the worried faces. It was time for action not theories. "First priority is stopping the assassin. Darbo I want you and your team to check out the palace's security and computer systems, use only those people you are sure you can trust. If there's been sabotage I want to know about it sooner rather than later. And while you're there give the palace systems the same upgrades you gave those at the center. If our perp makes a try for the palace we want to see him coming. The conference should be breaking for lunch soon. That gives us time to arrange for the extra security. From now on our visiting anthropologists go no where alone."

"I've called in all guardsmen who are cleared for duty at the center. Before being allowed to work with off-worlders each officer is required to undergo a series of rigorous testing. All officers are to work in pairs; no Oceanian is to be left alone with our guests. While I am confident that there are no traitors in this particular group there is no sense taking chances."

Simon nodded at the Prince's wisdom. "Good, once the officers are on hand we'll break the news of the murders to the other guests. Jarvin, Leda we'll need statements from the attendees. I doubt anyone saw or heard anything unusual but it will keep up appearances and give Jim a chance to take a good look at our attendees. Ellison I want you to monitor the interviews but stay out of sight. The longer our assassin is unaware that you're a sentinel the better. See if you can narrow our pool of suspects for us. My Lord, I think you and I should pay a visit to Lord Plagar. If he is being set up for this then our insider has to be someone close to him. Siri, Sandburg I need you to see to the bodies. Prepare them for transport back to their people. Blair I'm counting on you to make sure that the proper customs are followed. The last thing we need is to tick these worlds off because we mishandled their dead. Okay any questions?"

"So how do we protect the other visitor's?" Jarvin asked. "Some of them may still be targets."

"We'll set up cots in the ballroom, keep everyone together and heavily guarded. The assassin will have a harder time murdering someone in a crowded room. The UET patrol ship should be here in the morning. We'll transfer everyone off world as soon as it arrives."

Ellison nodded at the Prince's suggestion. "That could work in our favor. If the real target is the royal family the assassin will have to make his move tonight or miss his ride off world."

"So we keep everyone together. Monitor the center and palace and see who shows up where they're not supposed to be?"

The cops chuckled. "It's called a stake out Chief." Jim nudged his partner. "A staple of police work."

"Oh joy, no sleep and bad coffee. Color me thrilled."

"You'll get use to it Sandburg." Simon gave the anthropologist a consoling pat. "Just imagine it's finals week. Okay people we have work to do let's get to it."

Siri's and Sandburg's first stops were the rooms of the deceased scientists. Blair was no stranger to death. In his role as shaman he had often been called upon to comfort grieving relatives and help the bereaved with the trying task of sorting through the effects of the departed love one. It never was easy and this time was no exception. Packing away the personal effects of the victims sorrow gripped the young healer's heart. Such a waste, four lives lost, four brilliant minds forever stilled, four innocents slain by misplaced fear and hatred. Blair carefully folded the colored vest and placed it in the satchel unaware of the tears trickling down his cheeks. His hands caressed the soft fabric. Professor Huree had revered life and had dedicated himself to bringing understanding among the species. Sandburg vowed to continue that mission. Groups like the Guardians and the Order would not succeed.

When the trying task of packing up the personal effects was completed Blair took a deep breath and tried to still his turbulent emotions. Someone had to prepare the bodies and like it or not that duty fell to him. Picking up the satchel containing the personal effects he had selected for the victims he followed Siri to the waiting transport. Loading the bags into the hover car he gazed out at the city as Siri drove them to the morgue and the waiting corpses.

No matter the world or the culture morgue decor seemed to be a universal standard Blair decided as he stared at the white walls and steel tables. Sounds seemed to magnify in the cold and sterile silence. Funeral rites had never been his favorite area of study, but rituals for the dead told much about a culture and were a staple of anthropology. Steeling himself for what was to come Sandburg began the process of readying the dead for transport home.

The first two victims required little preparation. Both were members of humanoid species very similar to humans. After retrieving the clothing and toiletries that he had selected from the victim's effects Blair and Siri carefully cleaned and groomed the bodies before dressing them in fresh clothing and placing them into stasis chambers, which would preserve the remains until they were returned to their people. Sealing the capsules Sandburg placed a placard with the victim's name and planet of origin on each chamber then said a brief prayer for the dead before moving to the next body.

Blair's throat tightened at the sight of the Aviar lying motionless on the cold slab. As a member of an avian race grooming was a little more complex and required more time and care than that of a humanoid race. Each feather was oiled and eased into place. Broken feathers were skillfully mended. Blair lost track of time as he reverently performed this last act of service and devotion for his beloved mentor. And if the occasional tear blurred his vision or dampened the soft feathers no one commented. At last each feather gleamed in the harsh artificial light and lay smoothly in place. With Siri's help Blair replaced the soiled and torn vest with a new one then they placed the body gently into the stasis chamber. With a brief prayer Sandburg sealed the chamber and attached the identity placard.

Blair started as a hand gripped his shoulder. Siri gave a sympathetic smile and held out a cup to the young man. "Here we both missed breakfast and lunch. I'm not going back and telling Ellison and Banks that I worked you until you passed out."

Sandburg gave a weak chuckle but accepted the cup. He recognized the taste of a fortified beverage that was often used as a meal replacement. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Siri leaned against the table and sipped her own drink. "The supplies you ordered have just arrived."

"Good just in time." Blair finished his drink then moved to the large box sitting on the nearby table. Looking inside he was pleased to see that everything he requested was indeed there. He had deliberately saved the Mantidae for last. The Mantidae funeral rites had strict rules for handling the dead. First the body must be washed with herbs then wrapped with strips of unbleached linen in a specific and intricate pattern. Next the body was marked with glyphs depicting family lineage and prayers for the soul. Finally the wrappings were sealed with a clear resin to preserve the body and keep the marking fresh. The ritual must be performed within twenty-four hours of death. Returning the dead Mantidae to its people without performing the ritual would be an insult and would endanger the soul of the dead scholar. Due to his time spent with the Mantidae Blair knew how to perform the ritual, his main concern had been if the Oceanians could produce the materials needed. It was with a deep sense of relief that he tallied the contents of the box and found everything he needed. Unloading the box Sandburg prepared for the long and painstaking task of readying the body of the slain Mantidae for its trip to the afterlife.

Simon Banks stood in the doorway to the dinning hall and surveyed the activity within. The conference had broken for lunch and the anthropologists were grouped around tables enjoying a variety of delicious foods and carrying on a number of lively conversations. Tyman's people had moved fast and all information concerning the deaths had been suppressed. Each of the murder victims had been traveling alone so there had been no curious staff to question their absence. Thankfully none of the deceased had been scheduled presenters for the conference so while their fellow attendees might have been curious to their whereabouts none had given it much thought. One of the major purposes of this gathering was to build lines of communications and networking among the various members and personal gatherings away from the busy conference rooms were not unusual.

Simon sighed; this was one part of the job he hated. Walking to the front of the hall he paused. Tyman was a silent presence at his side and Leda and Jarvis stood quietly nearby. Tapping the side of a glass with a fork he waited as talk died and all eyes turned to fix on the newcomers.

"May I have your attention please? I'm Captain Simon Banks of the UET ranger corp. We have a situation. I need all of you to listen carefully and to follow my instructions. Sometime between three and seven this morning four of your colleagues were found murdered in their rooms." Murmurs of shock and disbelief echoed through the room. Simon held up his hand to forestall the myriad questions and comments. "Please we are doing everything within our power to find the person or persons responsible for these attacks but in the meantime we need your help and cooperation. We believe the murders may be the work of a terrorist group targeting off-worlders. A UET patrol vessel is in route and you will all be lifted off world as soon as it arrives until then your safety is our number one priority. For security reasons no one is to go anywhere alone. From now on you will all stay together and under guard. Shortly you will be taken to your rooms to gather your belonging; cots are being set up in the ballroom and that will be your new home until the patrol vessel arrives. No one is to leave the group for any reason. Is that clear?"

"Don't worry about us captain." A matronly woman at the first table spoke up. "As anthropologists we've all slept in some strange places. I'm sure we can stand each other's company for one night. Besides there's nothing like having a captive audience when one is presenting radical new theories." Soft laughter greeted this statement and the tension in the room dropped noticeably as the anthropologists began to adapt to their new situation. "Just find the maniacs."

"You have my word as crown prince that my people will not stop until we find those responsible for these atrocities." The passion in the prince's words and the cold anger in his eyes left no doubt in anyone's mind that the Oceanians were taking these murders very seriously. Heaven help those responsible for these crimes when Tyman got his hands on them.

Simon nodded affirming his own commitment to not rest until the guilty were brought to justice then continued to give instructions. "Good now I have to ask all of you to please remain in this room. The guards will arrive shortly and you will be escorted to your rooms and then to the ballroom. Once you are settled these officers," he indicated Leda and Jarvis, "will need to speak to each of you. There may be something you saw or heard last night that will help us identify our killer."

"We'll help in any way we can Captain Banks." An older man whom Simon recognized as one of the conference organizers rose from his seat and faced Tyman. "Your highness I want to assure you that we do not hold you or your people responsible for these events." Simon was pleased to see nods of assent and hear murmurs of agreement from the assembled scientists. "All races have their madmen."

"On behalf of my people I thank you and it is our sincerest wish that all of you might return in better times." At that moment the door opened and Tyman's second in command entered. The prince waved him over then turned to the chairman. "Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. Captain Banks and I must leave you now but Geric will see to your needs and safety." Assured that the off world visitors were in safe hands Simon followed the prince from the room.

Lord Plagar's townhouse boasted the same tasteful elegance and ornamental gardens that Banks was beginning to associate with the Oceanian nobility. The house was large but had none of the sterile unused feel of a showplace. The butler escorted them to Plagar's study then left to fetch the master of the house. The room was obviously a man's room with rich dark wood paneling. Two chairs sat before a large wooden desk. Bookcases lined one wall and the windows on the adjacent wall offered a spectacular view of the gardens. The furniture while expensive was obviously meant to be used. Banks settled into one of the overstuffed leather chairs and glance at Tyman. The prince was obviously nervous about this visit and Simon couldn't blame him. Questioning the highest-ranking lord and king's advisor about murder was never easy.

A few moments later the study door opened and Plagar entered. Stopping just inside the door he inclined his head in sign of respect to his royal visitor. "Your Highness." Then he turned to face Simon. "Captain Banks, welcome to my home."

Banks stood as the lord entered and nodded in greeting. "Thank you My Lord. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Crossing the room Plagar settled in the chair behind his desk then indicated the chairs before him. "Maybe you had better tell me what this is about."

Tyman lowered himself into the offered chair and faced his brother's advisor. "I come with grave news My Lord. This morning four of our off world visitors were found murdered and all evidence points to one of our own as the murderer."

"What! That's impossible. No one on Oceanus would do such a thing."

"Not all Oceanians are welcoming of strangers."

"Captain Banks just because some of us have concerns about welcoming off-worlders into our society does not mean that we want them dead. And I resent your insinuation that I or others who share my beliefs would resort to such tactics. Besides we have no reason to murder our visitors. Our king has devised a strategy, which will further off world contact while preserving the integrity of our culture. No purpose is served by these deaths."

"Actually My Lord that was our conclusion as well." Tyman smiled at the confused look on the noble's face. Then proceeded to bring the other up to date on the days events.

Plagar sat back stunned as the truth unfolded. Part of him found it ironic that he probably owed his life and reputation as well as the lives of the royal family to the very off-worlders that he had tried so hard to keep away. "So you believe that someone close to me is in league with the assassin and is framing me for the deaths? I find that hard to believe."

"That's what the evidence shows." Tyman handed the lord a slip of paper. "This is the code used to override and reprogram the security systems. Do you recognize it?"

Plagar took the paper then turned to the data link on his desk. A few moments of searching delivered the answer. "This is the technical override code for the Visitor's Center security and computer systems. Our programmers create such a code for each system they develop in case of technical failures that might require them to break into the systems. The codes are kept under strict security. Only the lead programmer and I have access."

Simon nodded then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cloth wrapped object. Placing it on the desk he unwrapped it then motioned to the now revealed dagger. "Do you recognize this My Lord?"

"Yes, I have a set of six. They're initiation daggers given to followers of the Order of the Sea Wraith. But I thought I had the only known surviving specimens. Where did you get this?"

"It was found next to the body of one of our murder victims. When's the last time you inspected your collection?"

Plagar stared at the captain for a moment then stiffened. "I am waiting for a lock case to be delivered. They are currently in a storage chest where I placed them over a month ago. You believe that this is from my collection?"

"Would it be possible for us to have a look at your collection My Lord?" Tyman could sympathize with Plagar's disbelief but evidence didn't lie. "Just to make sure."

"Of course." Plagar led the lawmen down a hallway to a set of double doors. Opening them he ushered his visitors into a room lined with shelves and glass cases. "My museum of history. I have spent my life preserving these relics of Oceanus's past." He stopped before a locked chest. "I keep the daggers in here." Unlocking the chest he lifted the lid then froze. The top tray of the chest showed six indentions in the silk cloth in the familiar outline of a dagger. The indentions were the only sign that the chest had once been occupied, the daggers were gone." Plagar turned to face his two guests surprise and confusion on his face. "I don't understand. Why would someone steal the daggers? There are far more valuable heirlooms in this room."

"It wasn't money they were interested in. Who else knew you had the daggers and who has access to the combination to the chest?"

The nobleman paled as the implications of the off world captain's questions penetrated. "Many collectors of antiquities know that I possess a couple of the daggers but only my nephew knows of my recent purchase of the other four. He is also the only one to have access to the combination to the chest." Plagar ran a shaky hand over his face. "By the gods it's true." He raised pained eyes to the prince. "Vayner is also a programmer, he worked on the security system for the center and has free access to all my holdings as well as this house. I knew the boy was troubled but this…"

Tyman reached out to grasp the shoulder of the distraught lord. "Perhaps we should return to your study My Lord. I believe we have much to discuss."

With a nod Plagar led them back to the study where he poured himself a stiff drink before collapsing into the chair behind his desk.

Taking their seats before the desk Tyman and Simon gave the noble a few moments to compose himself before bringing up an obviously painful subject. "So tell us about your nephew." Tyman began the conversation. "I must confess I had forgotten that you had a nephew."

"Not surprising my Prince. Vayner spends little time in the city. My nephew has always been a troubled young man. Maybe it was losing his parents at such an impressionable age. They died in a diving accident when he was ten. A seaquake hit while they were investigating an underwater cave system thought to be the last refuge of Oceanus's first king. Before the change Oceanus's population was land based and was ruled by a single king. After the change there was a split among the people. Those wishing to remain on the surface followed the old king who refused to dwell in the sea. The rest of the population embraced their aquatic heritage and chose exile from their surface brethren starting their own realm beneath the sea and chose a new king. That king was the ancestor of our current royal line. Tensions between the two realms grew fueled by actions from groups such as the Order until eventually civil war broke out. Records from that time are scarce. My sister and her husband hoped that the cave system they discovered would give us some clues into the final days of the first monarch and his people. But the caves were destroyed by the same quake that caused their deaths. Vayner was of course devastated by both the deaths of his parents and the loss of his parents' life's work. My wife and I brought him to live with us and raised him as our son. We did our best to help him put the tragedy behind him but he was a distant child, a loner. He would never let us get too close. He had little interest in interacting with other children preferring to immerse himself in studying the distant past especially the dark times. He seemed determined to carry on his parents' work. I always believed that it was his way of keeping their memory alive. I was overjoyed when his interest in computers and technology surfaced and did everything I could to further that interest. I welcomed anything that would break him out of his isolation and turn him from his obsession with the past. After graduation I gave him a job with our technical development division and believed that he was finally putting his trauma behind him. It seems that I was wrong."

"What can you tell us about his friends?"

"Very little captain. Vayner is a very private person. I know that a few months ago he started attending meetings of a new historical group. He has never completely lost his obsession for the past especially for the dark times. He wouldn't tell me anything about the group but I do know that he started spending most of his free time with them."

"When was the last time you saw your nephew, my lord?"

Plagar considered the prince's question for a few moments before answering. "I believe it was just over two months ago. The patrol post on the surface was hit by a storm. Vayner was one of the technicians sent to repair the damage. We had supper before he left the city to return to our northern estate. He prefers the quiet of the country to the hustle and bustle of the city."

Simon met Tyman's eyes the same thought in both their minds. Two months ago would have given Vayner the perfect opportunity to make contact with Lester Greene. Simon was beginning to like Vayner more and more as a suspect and masquerading as a historical society sounded like the perfect cover for the Order's operatives. The question now, was Vayner an active member of the Order or was he a dupe carrying out his own elaborate plan unaware that he was being manipulated by his so called friends? Questions, the more they learned the more confusing this all became. Pulling his thoughts back to the matter at hand Banks gave the noble a sympathetic smile. "I know this must be hard for you My Lord and truthfully there is still a lot we don't know. This may all be a coincidence and your nephew has nothing to do with the current situation. However I'm not prepared to risk your safety on maybes. A patrol vessel will be here in the morning to take all visitors off planet. Our assassin must act soon or lose his window of opportunity. I would prefer you to be far from his reaches until this mess it sorted out."

"Rest assured captain Banks I am too old to play hero. I will help you anyway I can. And while I appreciate your words my instincts tell me Vayner is involved somehow though I wish with all my heart it was otherwise."

Twenty minutes later Banks and Tyman left the estate. Lord Plagar was on his way to a safe location far from the assassin's reach. Their interview with the noble had been beneficial in many ways. They now had a few more pieces to the puzzle as well as a possible lead to their insider. Simon hoped Jim and his team were doing as well.

Jim Ellison took a sip of his tepid coffee and ran one hand wearily over his face. He leaned his back against the wall and peered over the narrow railing that separated the catwalk from the auditorium below. Sentinel sight had little trouble piercing the shadows to watch as Leda and Jarvis took the statement of one of the attendees. They had chosen this room for the interviews specifically because the room was often used for showing documentaries and the ramp high above the room's floor used to access the projectors gave Jim the perfect advantage point to observe those being questioned without being seen. A small com unit connected him to his fellow officers in case he spotted anything out of the ordinary. So far the duty had been depressingly ordinary. They had started with the non-human members of the group and thanks to Sandburg's endless tests, it had been child's play for the sentinel to verify that all the alien visitors were in fact members of the race they claimed to be. Ellison smiled as he remembered the numerous lectures his guide had given him on pheromones and how each person had not only a unique scent but also scent tags for their species as well. The ranger had spent a lot of time learning not only individuals' personal scents but also learning to single out the scent that designated species. He had bitched and moaned about the endless practice but once again the guide had proved right as he quickly checked an endless parade of alien races and easily verified their authenticity. The humans were more difficult. The Ninjaru were humans who had been molded by rigorous training into lethal machines. But for all their deadly skills they were still human and their scent would register as such. Given that their assassin was obviously cloaked by an image mask Jim was reduced to trying to use hearing and smell to try and pick up any clues as to whom the imposter might be and it was giving him a headache.

Ellison watched as Jarvis finished the current interview and motioned for the next one. According to his list the young man was Thomas Baker a third year teaching fellow to Allister Morgan, a high level professor from Janning University. The aide was nervous evidenced by the wringing hands and the stress in his voice but like all the others he dutifully answered the officers' questions. Suddenly the sentinel stiffened and took a closer look. Something was wrong. Sentinel instincts screamed a warning but the ranger had no clue as to what was bothering him. Sweeping the young man with his senses Jim registered the steady heartbeat, body temp, respiration and scent markers of a healthy human male. So what was the problem? Ellison watched the aide fidget and suddenly it clicked. A feral smile graced the sentinel's face as he headed for the stairs that would lead him to his quarry. He activated the small com unit as he took the stairs two at time. "Stall, I'm on my way." Assured that Jarvis would keep the suspect busy Jim contacted Geric. If his suspicions turned out to be true then he was going to need backup, lots of backup.

Jarvis gave the nervous young man a reassuring smile. "I know this is difficult for you Mr. Baker. We appreciate your cooperation. We're getting your statement printed out now. As soon as we get your signature on it an officer will escort you to your room to retrieve your belongings."

Leda pulled the finished statement from the printer and placed it on the table in front of Baker. "Here we go if you'll just sign this we'll be all done." The anthropologist reached for the offered pen then startled as the door behind him suddenly opened. Turning he watched nervously as a large muscular man with cold blue eyes entered the room.

"Oh there you are Jim I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Jarvis gave the new arrival a friendly smile. "I thought you rangers were supposed to help the locals."

"I am helping. I'm supervising." Jim clapped the guardsman on the shoulder then turned and offered his hand to Baker. "Ranger Lieutenant James Ellison, I trust these officers have been taking good care of you?"

"Uh, yes sir." Baker glanced from the big imposing ranger to the two local cops with obvious unease. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"No, no I just had a few questions." Jim reassured. Leaning one hip against the wooden conference table the sentinel gave his victim his most reassuring smile. "How well do you know your boss?"

"Professor Morgan? Not very well. I was assigned to him when his regular assistant took ill."

"A lucky break for you. I mean getting posted to accompany a noteworthy professor to such a prestigious event on your first day at work."

"Yeah, well looks like it wasn't so great a deal after all, man."

"It could still turn out okay. You might still get off this world alive. It all depends."

Baker shrank back in his seat. "What are you talking about man? Depends on what?"

"On whether or not I find anything incriminating on your body when I strip search you?"

Pale and shaky the young aide jerked out of his chair and started backing away from the ranger. "You're crazy man. You can't do that. I've got rights, you can't touch me."

Rising from the table the sentinel began to slowly stalk toward his prey. "Oh, but I can. You are a UET citizen and I am the UET authority in this matter." His voice dropped to a deadly purr. "I can do what I want with you and there is no one to stop me." Ellison met the nervous young man's eyes all trace of pretense gone. "I know who you are. Your mission has failed and I'm not giving you the chance to add any more bodies to your tally. All the exits to this building have been sealed and there is a company of guardsmen on their way. You have nowhere to run. "

Jarvis and Leda stood nervously watching the drama unfold. They knew Ellison was up to something but for the life of them they couldn't see how threatening and terrifying the young man could aid them. Leda stepped forward as if to interfere but a hand on her arm stopped her. The two officers could only watch as the drama unfolded. Suddenly the sentinel was no longer stalking calmly toward the cowering young man. With a growl the ranger lunged forward. Leda took an involuntary step only to gasp and stumble backwards as a laser bolt seared through her shoulder. Jarvis grabbed his partner and gently lowered her to the floor. The wound was messy but had hit high missing the vital organs. Glancing over the table he saw the reason for the assassin's poor aim. Jim Ellison was locked in a brutal struggle with the no longer terrified anthropology assistant.

The sentinel had been watching his prey for any hint of suspicious movement. While the man's vital signs continued to sing the same tune they had been emitting ever since he first scanned him, an inner instinct warned the ranger the moment prey changed to predator. The assassin was fast, far faster than an ordinary human. Fortunately Ellison was not an ordinary human. With the speed of his spirit guide the sentinel launched himself at the imposter just as he drew the concealed weapon from a hidden pocket in his jacket and fired. The beam passed harmlessly over the sentinel's head but nailed the officer who had chosen that moment to step behind the ranger. A strike to the wrist relieved the assassin of the laser but that did little to reassure the sentinel. A Ninjaru warrior was as deadly barehanded as he was with an arsenal of weapons. One mistake and he would die. Calling on all his training as a sentinel, commando and ranger Ellison fought to keep his opponent from fleeing. Already he could hear the guards he'd called for approaching. He didn't have to win this fight just delay the assassin until reinforcements arrived. From the corner of his eye he could see Jarvis laser pistol in hand looking for a shot. He knew he could look for no help from that quarter. The speed of the battle made getting a clean shot impossible. Once the guardsmen arrived the assassin would cease fighting he just needed to hold out 'til then.

With a growl Ellison blocked a vicious strike to the throat and landed a solid kick to the solar plexus. Immediately the commando moved forward to follow up on his attack and strike while his opponent was momentarily stunned. Unfortunately fate decided at that instance to intervene. As the ranger moved forward he failed to notice the coffee cup that had been knocked to the floor in their struggle. His foot slipped in a puddle of spilt coffee slowing his attack. He immediately compensated but the few seconds delay were enough to give the assassin time to recover. With the speed of a viper the assassin spun delivering a blow to the sensitive pressure points along the ranger's lower back. Fire spread along the injured nerves as the commando's legs buckled sending him crashing to the floor, his entire right side a mass of burning pain.

Ellison looked up expecting to see his death and determined to go out fighting. Instead he found calm black eyes studying him intently. The image mask was gone now revealing the pale skin and black hair and eyes of the Ninjaru. A slim hand reached out and lowered the collar of the ranger's shirt revealing the torque concealed beneath. A small smile graced the handsome face and the dark head nodded in salute. Then the lithe body tensed and spun to face the conference table to find an angry Jarvis pointing a laser pistol at his head. There was no fear on the warrior's face as he slowly stood to face the cop. "Lower your weapon officer." The voice was calm betraying no hint of fear or unease. "The time for violence has passed." When Jarvis made no move to comply the assassin sighed. "If I wished you dead you would be dead. I can kill you before you pull that trigger. Do not force me to terminate you unnecessarily."

"Listen to him Jarvis." Jim's voice was laced with pain but carried the weight of command. "He's not going anywhere."

Confused the Oceanian complied. Seeing the gun was now lowered the assassin again knelt beside the injured ranger. "Well done sentinel. No one has ever penetrated my disguise before, you are a worthy adversary and a formidable fighter. You almost succeeded in besting me; only chance gave me the upper hand. That is not a situation I often encounter. It was a novel experience."

"Glad to be of help." The sentinel sighed in relief as the assassin reached out and pressed against his back. Immediately the fiery pain began to fade. "Thank you." Sitting up he stared into the calm black eyes. "How long do you have?"

"A few minutes."

"I don't suppose it would do me any good to ask who you're working for or what they have planned?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

Nodding Ellison rose stiffly to his feet and glanced over at Jarvis. "Are you two all right?"

Jarvis stared at the sentinel then turned to look at their prisoner who stood passively making no move to escape. "I'm fine. Leda was hit."

Jim nodded then glanced at the door his head tilted to the side he smiled. "Looks like backup's finally here." The sentinel settled wearily on the conference table as the doors burst open and a hoard of guardsmen led by Captain Banks and Prince Tyman poured into the room.

Banks took one look at the bruised and battered sentinel, the obviously confused Jarvis, the injured Leda and what appeared to be their assassin before yelling at no one in particular. "Would someone mind telling me just what the hell is going on here?"

Silence reigned for a moment then the sound of a falling body echoed through the room. Turning Banks found the dark haired assassin slumped on the floor. He knelt beside the prone body just in time to catch the barely whispered words, "Goodbye sentinel," before the dark eyes closed and the body stilled in death.

Looking up Banks met the sad eyes of the commando. "You knew."

Jim nodded. "It's their way. When it was possible for him to take out the three of us and escape then duty demanded he fight and he would have killed all of us without a second thought. But once he heard the back up approaching he knew that escape was no longer an option. His cover was blown and the exits were sealed; his only choice was to die. When he quit fighting I knew he had already taken the poison. There's no cure."

"How did you know he was the one?" Tyman watched as the medics assisted Leda onto a stretcher then turned his attention to where the coroner was loading the body of the man responsible for so much fear and death into a body bag.

Ellison shook his head wearily. His bio-signs were off. I couldn't figure out what was bugging me about him at first then it clicked. An image mask projects the normal bio-signs for whatever form the wearer chooses. That was the problem; his bio-signs were too normal. This kid was twitchy and nervous not surprising for a green collage kid dealing with the cops and murder but his heartbeat and respirations showed steady normal. There was also no scent of fear or sweat. After I called for back up and had the exits sealed, I came in here and pushed. Any green kid would have been falling apart with a heart rate through the roof but our imposter read the same steady signal I had been receiving all along. The rhythm did not vary by as much as a single beat. No normal human has a heartbeat that never varies or a respiration and body temp that never fluctuates. That's when I knew he must be using a mask. Once he realized I was on to him he stop pretending and tried to take us out."

"That would have been a smart move if only the three of you knew about the deception. He could have slipped back into the crowd and we would have never found him. I have no doubt that he has more than one image stored in that mask. One of the images is probably that of an Oceanian native. It would explain how he could move around outside the center without detection. Once you were dead, he could have switched images slipped out of the room and blended back in with the other attendees. We would have never known. It's a good thing you called for backup for a change."

"Even I'm not insane enough to try to take out a Ninjaru assassin on my own." Rising from the table he grimaced as his bruised ribs registered their complaint. "I just wished they had arrived a little sooner."

"Yeah, well they were scattered through the center shepherding the anthropologists as they gathered their belongings. It took a little time to round everyone up, stash the professors somewhere safe, block the exits and make it to the auditorium with enough bodies to do some good. I didn't think one guard would have been an effective deterrent."

"No, actually knowing his cover was blown and that the exits were sealed is what saved my life. He wouldn't have blinked at shooting a few extra guards. Good call Simon."

"Glad you approve. Now let's get you to the medical center. You look like hell."

Jim chuckled then winced and grabbed his ribs. With a resigned sigh he let his captain drag him away to be poked and prodded.

 _Blair carefully wrapped the crisp white linen strip around the muscular chest of the cold lifeless body. His hands performed the intricate weaving by rote, his mind numb with the shock and pain of his loss. He pulled the strip he was working taunt, as the pain in his heart grew unbearable. Looking up he stared into the sightless blue eyes. Reaching out he ran his fingers along the chiseled jaw now slack in death. "Oh Jim…"_

"No!" With a shout Sandburg bolted upright, tears of grief and denial running down his cheeks. Crossing trembling arms over his aching chest he hugged himself tightly trying to ease the stabbing pain in his heart. He was vaguely aware of the dip of the mattress as someone settled beside him. Then a strong hand was pulling him forward to rest against a warm chest as a second hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Easy Chief, it's okay, it was just a dream." Unable to think past the pain, grief and fear still running through his body Blair rested against the comforting presence letting the love and care ease his tattered emotions. Finally the pain faded and he recognized the person holding him. Lifting his head he looked into familiar blue eyes. Eyes bright with concern and life watched the young shaman as he moved one trembling hand to rest against the bare chest directly over the heart. Life throbbed under his questing palm and Blair finally let himself believe. "You're alive." Pushing upright Blair ran a hand through his sweat damp hair and gave his companion a weak smile. "Oh man, that was so not fun. I'm sorry I woke you."

Pouring a glass of water from the carafe on the bedside table Jim handed it to his guide. "It's okay after the day we've had nightmares are par for the course."

Taking the glass Blair took a sip of the cool liquid. "Yeah well I still feel like a wuss. But it was so real. God I hate nightmares."

"So why don't you tell me about it."

"No that's okay. It's over now. You should really get back to bed. It's been a long day."

"Blair it wasn't just a nightmare. When I came in here you were in shock. I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what happened. After all turn about is fair play or so I'm told."

"Anyone ever tell you you're one stubborn S.O.B.?"

"Frequently, now stop trying to change the subject and spill."

"You were dead." The words were so soft that only sentinel hearing allowed Jim to hear them. Pain laced the hushed words and Ellison reached out to pull the troubled young man into a comforting embrace. "I was back at the morgue wrapping the Mantidae body only when I looked at the face it was no longer the Mantidae it was you. You were dead and I felt like I was going to join you it hurt so much. I almost lost you today Jim and I'm not sure if I could survive that."

Ellison closed his eyes at the anguish in the guide's voice. He had hoped Blair was unaware of his close call. The young healer had closed down their link while working with the bodies and the Oceanian medics had dealt with his injuries swiftly and skillfully. Jim had hoped that Sandburg was ignorant of his close call with death. It had been a vain hope. Blair knew and the experience of coming so close to losing his bondmate had shaken the young scholar more than he knew. "You were with me." It was not a question but a statement of fact. The curly head nodded in the affirmative. "How long?"

"Since the nerve strike. The pain opened the link. God Jim I've never been so scared in my life. You were paralyzed, in pain with the assassin standing over you. I just knew you were dead man and I knew that I wouldn't be far behind."

"What do you mean you wouldn't be far behind?" Grabbing his guide by the upper arms Ellison pushed him backwards until he could look into the dark blue eyes now clouded with pain. "Blair?"

"We're too closely linked now Jim. Your death would destroy me. Hell the imagined pain your death caused in my dreams sent me into shock. We are one now man. We live and die together."

Ellison pulled the young man back into his arms and rested his chin on the curly head. "I'm so sorry chief. I never wanted to be the cause of pain for you."

"It's okay man. In fact I'm glad." Blair lifted his head and met the sentinel's eyes. "I was so alone before I met you Jim, I never want to go back to that emptiness. I'd rather die with you then live with a Jim shaped hole in my soul. Just try not to make it too soon okay. There's still too much to see and do. So no more stupid risks, I expect you to hang around until I'm old and gray."

"What do you mean stupid risk? I called for backup."

Blair chuckled and punched the sentinel on the arm. "Yeah man but the purpose of backup is that you wait for it to arrive before you charge in where angels fear to tread."

Ellison gave an exaggerated sigh. "If I must but only because you ask so nicely." He ruffled the tousled curls then turned serious. "I can't promise to always be safe Blair but I promise to do everything in my power to always come back to you."

Sandburg stared into the light blue eyes of his partner and nodded. "And I promise to do everything in my power to stay safe, to always be there for you."

"Good now that that's settled think you can get back to sleep?"

Pushing away from the sentinel Blair nodded. "I'll try but it's so hard to relax. I know the assassin's dead and the anthropologists are safe but I can't shake the feeling that it's not over, you know?"

"I know, I'd feel better if we knew who the traitor was but that's Tyman's problem. It's up to the Oceanians to handle their own internal affairs. The UET no longer has any reason to meddle in the investigation."

"Well, tomorrow the anthropologists go home and after returning the bodies of slayer and slain to the Mantidae we're free to go fishing."

"Exactly," Jim toppled the guide backward into the soft pillows. "So you need to get your beauty rest."

Sandburg chuckled and stretched out on the comfortable bed. The nagging anxiety he had been feeling earlier was gone maybe now he could actually rest. He opened his mouth to thank his partner for rescuing him from the nightmare when he noticed the sentinel suddenly stiffen. Sitting upright he laid a hand on one rigid shoulder. "Jim what is it? What do you sense?"

"I don't know something familiar." Sentinel senses swept the room seeking the cause of alarm. A faint hissing drew his attention to the vents placed near the ceiling and the white mist wafting from them. The commando stiffened as the familiar scent finally registered. Turning he hauled his confused partner from the bed and hastily placed the emergency breather in his mouth before grabbing his own.

 **Zelon gas. The palace is being gassed we have to get everyone out.**

 **Get Simon and Daryl, I'll sound the evacuation alarm and alert the guard station that we have a problem.**

Leaving his guide Ellison raced across the hall just as a loud wailing alarm echoed through the hallways. Banging on Simon's door he was pleased when a few moments later a slightly befuddled Simon opened the door. Wasting no time the sentinel grabbed the emergency breather suspended from the captain's neck and placed it between his teeth then headed for the groggy form of Daryl just stumbling out of his room. Grabbing the youth he steered him to a nearby chair while stuffing his breather into the teen's mouth. Taking a deep breath from his own breather Jim removed the mouthpiece long enough to get out a warning. "The palace is being flooded with Zelon gas we need to get everyone out."

 **Jim I managed to get the front desk guards outside. They're calling rescue services. I'm heading for the royal wing. There are far too few people staggering out. They may already be overcome.**

 **I'll send Simon and Daryl to check the servant's wing is there anyone else in the palace?**

 **No the guards had just returned from making their rounds and were all in the monitoring room. Just the royal family and the palace servants are here overnight.**

 **Good I'll meet you outside the royal suite. Blair the gas is spreading fast we don't have much time. This stuff is designed to have a soporific effect on its victims. The sedative immobilizes the intended target while the gas binds the oxygen in the room. The victim smothers to death. An hour later the gas breakdowns and dissipates. If they weren't coherent enough to respond to the alarm we're going to have a hard time getting them outside. Are there any emergency breathers in the palace?**

 **There are two in the emergency med kit, I'll get them.**

Ellison waited impatiently outside the doors leading to the dwelling of Oceanus's royal family. A familiar heartbeat clued him into his guide's arrival. Sandburg halted next to the sentinel and palmed the locking mechanism on the doors. Jim was surprised when the doors opened with a soft whoosh.

Seeing his partner's surprise Blair winked. **I hit the emergency override code for the entire palace. Open sesame. Oh and here.** He handed Ellison a small com unit. **I borrowed these from security. I gave Simon one also.**

Shaking his head Ellison followed his inventive partner into the king's rooms. A hurried search of the living areas revealed the slumped bodies of King Nerum and Prince Tyman in the king's study. From the strewn papers it was obvious the two royals had been in a late night meeting when stuck down by the gas. Jim crossed quickly to the downed men and placed the spare breathers in their mouths. A check of their pulses assured the sentinel that both were alive and with treatment would recover. Glancing up he gave Blair a reassuring nod. **They'll live but we need to get them to medical help fast. Prolonged exposure to this stuff can cause lung damage and with their unusual lungs it's best not to take any chances.**

 **What about the others? By the time we take them out and return with breathers they could be dead?**

 **I don't know.** Jim gave an inner sigh of frustration to be so close and fail was unacceptable there had to be a way.

 **Jim is the gas soluble in water?**

 **What?** Looking into Sandburg's dark blue eyes he could almost see the wheels turning.

 **The gas…would it affect someone in the water?**

Suddenly his partner's crazy question made sense. **No. I'll get Nerum and Tyman out of here. Get everyone else into the wet room. Fresh water is constantly being pumped into the pools. There will be more than enough oxygen to sustain them until help arrives. Good going Chief.**

As Sandburg raced toward the sleeping chambers Ellison took a hit from the breather before removing it and lifting the com unit to his lips. Advising Simon of their solution for coping with the victims he replaced his breather and hefted Nerum onto his shoulder. He needed to get the king and prince to safety and advise the emergency teams of the situation.

Pushing open the bedroom door Blair wasted no time in crossing the room and tossing back the covers from the unconscious form. Trembling fingers registered the slow beat of a heart and some of the tension drained from the rescuer. Pulling Kiki's unresponsive form into a fireman's carry Blair made his way to the wet room and slipped the unconscious princess into the water. Wasting no time Sandburg hurried to the other sleeping chambers and recovered the unconscious occupants. Soon Rema and the twins were floating beside Kiki alive and Blair hoped well. Settling beside the pool Sandburg waited for the rescue team.

Jim lowered the unconscious form of Tyman onto the waiting stretcher and nodded as he saw the suited figure walking toward him. Security and medical had quickly responded to Blair's alert but the guardsmen were ill equipped to handle the noxious gas flooding the palace. After surrendering the king into the waiting hands of the medics Ellison had updated Geric on what they faced then returned for the prince while Geric waited for the specialized help they would need to remove the other occupants from the building. "Lieutenant Ellison, Rictor fire and rescue services. What are we dealing with here? "

Ellison quickly gave a run down on the Zelon gas and the measures they had taken to protect those overcome by the gas. "You'll need breathers to remove them or else wait an hour for the gas to dissipate."

"I wouldn't advise waiting." He medic looked up from where he was treating the prince. "Our physiology seems to be sensitive to the sedative in the gas. If someone got a big enough dose it could be fatal. The sooner we can check everyone the better."

"All right breathers it is." Rictor turned back to Jim. "Were you able to do a complete sweep of the building?"

Ellison nodded. "Blair was able to get all the guards on duty out. He's with the rest of the royal family now. We only had enough emergency breathers for the King and Prince Tyman."

"We scoured the servants' wing." Banks reported as he and Daryl joined the discussion. "Everyone who couldn't make it out under their own power is underwater."

"Okay, thank you gentlemen, we'll take it from here. Oh, and good thinking on the submerging. I'd much rather pull live bodies from the water then to carry out dead ones."

As Rictor moved off to start deploying his teams Jim checked in with Blair. **Rescue is here they should be coming your way in a few minutes how's everyone doing?**

 **So far no change. Jim if you don't need me I'd like to go to the hospital with Kiki.**

 **Good idea Chief I'll stick around here for a while and make sure our assassin didn't leave any more surprises. I'll check in with you when we're done.**

 **Okay…oh looks like the rescue guys are here. Talk to you later Jim and be careful. Don't over extend yourself I don't want to have to come pull you out of a zone.**

 **Yes, mother. Simon will be with me; I'll be fine.** Breaking off contact with Blair he turned to find Simon waiting. "Blair is going to accompany Kiki to the hospital."

"I take it you want to take a look around before joining him."

The sentinel nodded. "Yeah, we've already had one surprise too many. I don't want to risk another. Damnit Simon, if Blair hadn't had a nightmare, if I hadn't been awake, none of us would have left that building alive." Seeing Daryl's wide frightened eyes Jim sighed. "It's okay Daryl everyone's fine and your dad and I are going to make sure we stay that way." The teen nodded and leaned into his father's embrace. "Listen I have a favor to ask. I need to borrow your dad for a few hours. Would you mind keeping an eye on Blair for me? I'd feel better if he didn't have to wait alone. No telling what trouble he would get himself into."

Straightening the teen nodded. "Sure Jim."

"If you'd like a ride." The medic looked up from where he was packing away the rest of his gear. "We're about ready to transport. You're welcome to come along."

"Thanks." Leaving Daryl in the capable hands of the medic Simon followed Jim toward the palace. "So where do you want to start?"

"The building air handlers. The gas spread fast it had to be pumped in." Borrowing a couple of spare breathers from Rictor's people the two rangers headed into the gas filled building. If the assassin had left any more surprises the sentinel was determined to find them. This attempt had been too close. He wouldn't risk his guide on there being another.

Blair followed the suited figure through the narrow doorway at the back of the palace. Stepping outside he removed the breather and took a deep breathe of the fresh air. Beside him the rescue worker chuckled. "Nothing like the first taste of fresh air after having to breathe through one of those things. Your throat must be dry I have some tea in the van if you would like some."

"Thanks man that'd be great." Blair looked around; they were in the back part of the palace usually used for deliveries. He was surprised to see the area vacant except for one rescue van. Seeing his puzzlement his companion answered his unspoken question.

"The front is a zoo. My boss thought it'd be better to evacuate everyone quietly. No use panicking the people by letting them see the entire royal family being carted out unconscious." Blair nodded. That made sense. Arriving at the van the rescue worker, who gave his name as Loden, gestured for Blair to have a seat on one of the long benches lining the van and then handed him a cup of cool tea. "If you're sure you're not injured I need to get back and help the others."

"I'm fine man, thanks." Watching the young man hurry away Blair leaned back against the padded seat. The tea was soothing to his scratchy throat and for the first time since the crisis began he let himself relax. Blair yawned as a strange lethargy began to creep over his body. A part of him was vaguely alarmed at this strange feeling but he couldn't seem to muster the energy to think much less react. A wave of dizziness swept over him and the cup fell from his suddenly lax grip. He had no time to ponder this strange occurrence as darkness reached out to claim him.

Ellison gazed at the complex injector system that had been hidden inside the wall of the palace's maintenance room. Hooked cleverly into the buildings duct system the unit was not visible to either maintenance workers or building sensors. An attached timer and compressed gas cylinder complete the setup. A shiver went down the sentinel's spine as he studied the weapon. There was no telling how long the deadly trap had been in place. Leaving the guards to dismantle and bag the device Jim turned and followed Simon out of the building. Removing the breather Ellison turned to his boss. "We'll need to check the whole palace with hand scanners. My guess given the time the assassin was on world this is the only trap but we can't depend on that. Once the gas clears Sandburg and I will do a sweep. Now that I have the assassin's scent I might be able to tack his movements. If the gas and all these bodies don't destroy the traces."

"It's worth a shot." Simon nodded then turned as a guardsman called his name.

"Captain Banks, there's a call for you. It's your son."

Taking the com unit Simon nodded his thanks. "Banks…okay calm down. Stay with Prince Tyman, we'll be right there." Handing the com unit back to the guard Simon turned to the sentinel. "Daryl said that Blair never reached the hospital. In fact there is no sign of either Blair or the royal family anywhere. Tyman is awake and will meet us at headquarters. Looks like our missing faction has made their move."

The muscles over the sentinel's jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. "Then it will be their last." Turning the two rangers hurried to where Geric was directing the search. A few moments later they left the palace and headed for the latest crisis.

With a muffled moan Blair fought his way back to consciousness. His first thought was that his mattress suddenly felt as hard as a rock then memory returned and he forced open eyes that still felt way too heavy. He was momentarily disoriented as a large brightly colored fish swam lazily by his nose then his muzzy brain finally registered that the hard surface he was lying on was the crystal floor covering the sunken garden in the visitor's center. Pushing against the hard floor he carefully worked himself into a seated position.

"Easy Blair." A soft hand on his shoulder steadied him and he looked up into the worried eyes of Kiki. "You were pretty heavily drugged. How do you feel?"

"Still a little groggy, but it's passing. What happened?"

"I'm not sure I only woke up a few minutes ago. As far as I can tell we're in the Visitor's Center under guard but no ones talking."

With Kiki's help Blair rose to his feet and the two made their way over to where Rema sat on a cot with the twins. "I'm glad to see you guys are all right I was afraid that we hadn't reached you in time."

"Blair what happened?" Rema hugged the frightened twins as her eyes scanned the arm guards scattered around the room.

"The palace was gassed. Jim detected it in time and we were able to get everyone into the pools but you were all unconscious. I waited with you until the rescue team arrived intending to accompany you to the hospital. I remember sitting in the van waiting for them to bring you out and …damn. One of the medics gave me a cup of tea. They must have drugged me."

"But why and who?" Kiki shook her head. "Blair this makes no sense."

With a weary sigh Sandburg dropped onto a vacant cot. "Unfortunately it does. The off world assassin had a partner, someone on world who had ties to the Order of the Sea Wraith. Since their original plan failed I guess they decide to move to plan B."

"Very good Dr. Sandburg." The unexpected voice caused all three to look up to see a young man that Blair recognized as Loden standing beside them. "My boss sends his apology for not being here to greet you personally but he is busy arranging your ransom with the king. Since we're all going to be together for a time I've arranged for more comfortable quarters. If you'll follow me?"

In spite of the friendly tone none of them took the question as anything but the order it was. Flanked by armed guards the prisoners followed their captor down the hallway to a small lounge. It was one of the cozy areas designed to function as a meeting and socializing area for guests. It had a small restroom, no window of course, and a kitchenette with a small frig and beverage maker. Comfortable sofas and chairs with low tables completed the room's amenities. Settling onto one of the chairs Blair rubbed his aching head. Whatever they had used to drug him was still playing havoc with his system. He needed to contact Jim. By now his partner would know he was missing and the sentinel would be in protector overdrive. Poor Simon. He reached for the mental link he shared with the sentinel only to stop as his dizziness increased. With a sigh of frustration he leaned his head back against the chair back. Glancing over to where Kiki and Rema sat with the twins he gave them a reassuring smile. For now all they could do was wait.

"What do you mean no one knows where they are?" Ellison crushed the paper cup he held as he paced restless around the break room. "How do you lose an ambulance inside a sealed city?"

"Jim calm down. You're not helping the situation. We'll find them."

"Damnit Simon some loony toon faction has hijacked my guide and you expect me to be calm?"

"I expect lieutenant that you act like the professional you are." Simon sighed, he knew that Jim had a right to be agitated but his barely leashed aggression was spooking the locals and that wouldn't help them locate the missing guide. "We'll find Blair and the others and we'll get them out. But I need you in control and functioning; you may be our best bet for extracting them from wherever they're being held, do I make myself clear."

"I'm sorry Simon I know you're right." Jim leaned against a counter and tried to get a grip on his rampaging emotions. "It's just that every instinct I have is screaming that Blair is in trouble and I need to do something about it. This waiting is driving me crazy."

"I know. Are you getting anything from the kid?"

Jim shook his head. "I know he's alive but I can't get a clear read. My guess is that they drugged him to get him away from the palace and whatever they used is still mucking up the works."

"So we do this the old fashioned way until the kid's head clears and he can tell you where they are."

Closing his eyes Ellison subdued the angry sentinel within allowing the commando and ranger parts of his psyche to take command. Simon was right it was time for cool thinking. First they had to find Blair then there would be plenty of time for the sentinel to make the kidnappers pay for harming his guide. Opening his eyes he faced his boss. "I'm ready."

Banks nodded then led the way back to the command center where the frantic search for the royal family was being coordinated. Simon wasn't fooled the panther might be temporarily leashed but that could change in a heartbeat. He hoped that the kid would be able to contact Ellison soon for all their sakes.

The control room was a buzz of activity. Spotting them Tyman waved them over. "We just received word from the kidnappers." Turning he nodded to one of the guardsman. "Play the recording."

On the view screen the image of a young man appeared. "Greetings King Nerum, Prince Tyman I trust you are both well. By now I'm sure you are aware that certain members of the royal household are missing. They are alive and well and will stay that way if you do exactly as I say. Your majesty you will assemble an emergency meeting of the House of Lords. At this meeting you will announce your abdication of the throne of Oceanus. You will name me as your successor and will announce my engagement to your daughter the Princess Kikira. After you have made the appropriate announcements you and Prince Tyman will surrender yourselves to my men to insure the good behavior of your daughter. When the marriage is complete and I have been crowned you and your family will go free. You may live here on Oceanus as one of my faithful subjects or you are free to leave with your off world friends. The choice is yours. I also hold the lives of your off world guests in my hands, any attempt at rescue is foolhardy and will result in the deaths of those you are sworn to protect. You have three hours."

"The recording was made in the security center of the Visitor's Center. We have been unable to raise anyone at the center."

"So who is our madman?" Simon glanced at the two royals. "He obviously expects you to know him."

The king nodded. "Lord Vayner, Lord Plagar's nephew."

"The one who is responsible for designing the security systems at the center and the palace?"

"Yes Captain I'm afraid so. Vayner will have the center sealed against any attempt at intrusion."

"No building is totally invulnerable." The ex-commando looked around at the dejected faces then faced Tyman. "I'll need a set of blueprints to the building and all the information you can get me on the security systems. We'll also need the number and positions of the hostiles and hostages."

"The building is shielded from scanning."

"Not from me it's not." The sentinel gave a feral grin. "Get me close and I'll be able to tell you not only where our bad guys are but I'll be able to hear what their saying."

For the first time since the nightmare began Tyman gave a feral smile of his own. "We'll get you whatever you need sentinel."

"Good," Simon turned to Nerum. "Your Majesty I'd suggest you make the necessary arrangements for that emergency session. We want Vayner to feel confident that he's in charge and everything is going according to his plans." Nodding the king and his bodyguards left to begin the task of contacting the members of the House of Lords. At that moment a young guardsman appeared with the blueprints and security specs for the center and Banks joined Tyman and Ellison in planning an assault on an impregnable building.

Blair was snapped out of the light dose he had fallen into by the sound of the door opening. Sitting up he watched as an unknown man strolled confidently into the room. He had no doubt that this was the infamous boss. His nap had flushed most of the remnants of the drug from his system and he shivered as the approaching figure's emotions brushed his senses. The man's mind was filled with darkness.

Kiki gasped as she sighted the approaching figure. "Vayner?"

"Hello, my dear, I trust that you are all comfortable?"

"Vayner what is going on? Why are you doing this?"

The jovial expression fell from the young mans face and he turned on the princess with blazing eyes. "What is going on here dear Kiki is that I am taking back what is rightfully mine. What your family stole from me. Everything was fine then," he turned to glare at Blair, "you had to go off exploring. You changed Kiki. Exposure to the off-worlders corrupted you. When you returned you were a different person."

"I'm the same person I've always been. It is you who have changed Vayner."

"You called off our wedding."

"We were never engaged. Our fathers often talked about us getting married but we were never engaged."

"Liar. It would have been perfect, a joining of the two royal lines. My ancestor was the first ruler of Oceanus until the people deserted him and placed a member of your house on the throne. I am the true king of Oceanus not your father. Our children would have been undisputed rulers of Oceanus carrying the bloodlines of both royal houses. But you ruined everything." He sighed and looked at Kiki sadly. "Everything was so simple then you forced me to align myself with off world ruffians."

"And where does the Order come into your plans." Blair asked quietly. "I mean the original members were responsible for the hatred that led to your ancestor's death. Without their interference he could have remained on the surface and ruled his people as he wished. The Order forced him out of power, how can you trust them now?"

"You know nothing off-worlder. The Order recognizes my rightful place and have pledged me their loyalty. We both recognize the danger of your kind." The dark eyes gleamed with a fanatical light. "Under my rule we will return to the old ways. The people will be purified. We will purge this world of all off world contamination. Starting with you." Stepping forward he grabbed the anthropologist by the front of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "You have been a thorn in my side from the day you set foot on this planet. You poisoned the princess's mind against me and insinuated yourself into the king's favor corrupting him with your off world ways." He gave an evil chuckle. "Our poor excuse for a king cares for you like a son. He has even named you an honorary citizen of Oceanus. Let's see if you deserve that title." He shoved Blair into the hands of two waiting guards. "Take him."

"No!" Kiki leaped to her feet only to stumble back onto the couch as Vayner slapped her across the cheek. "Be silent my betrothed or more of your off world friends might join him."

Hugging Kiki tightly Rema looked up into the smirking face of their captor. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Why I'm just going to show him some of Oceanus's more charming sights." Walking to the door he paused and indicted the guards. "Just relax ladies and don't try anything stupid. This will all be over soon."

Blair Sandburg winced at the bruising grip on his arms and tried to keep up with his captors. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut? He knew Vayner was insane. He was puzzled a few minutes later when the guards drug him once again into the ballroom. His puzzlement turned to fear as Vayner entered the room. Whatever he had planned Blair could tell it wasn't going to be good. Walking up to his captive Vayner looked him up and down like someone assessing an animal at auction.

"I don't know what she sees in you. She had everything and threw it away for you."

"Look man I don't know what you're talking about. Kiki and I are friends nothing more."

"I'm not a fool Dr. Sandburg. Kiki and I were to be married but after returning home with you she suddenly calls off our wedding. I know the truth." Blair remained silent. There was no use in arguing logic when your opponent was irrational. "So you see Blair I really can't afford to let you live. She'll morn your death then accept her rightful place at my side."

"Ah, couldn't I just leave. You know go far, far away and never return."

"I'm afraid not." He motioned to a pair of guards and Blair sighed as they fashioned manacles around his wrist and ankles. "You are a dangerous man Blair Sandburg too dangerous to let live." He motioned to the guards and they began dragging the bound man toward the fountain in the corner of the room. "The king considers you an Oceanian let us see if you can breathe like one."

As Vayner pressed a hidden catch on the side of the fountain Blair watched in horror as the base opened revealing a set of steps leading down into the underwater garden. Blair started to panic as the guards began to drag him toward the steps. "Enjoy the garden Blair it will be the last thing you ever see." With Vayner's mocking voice ringing in his ears Blair took a last deep breath as he was pulled under the still waters.

The guards towed their captive to the middle of the garden and after fastening a heavy weight to the chains binding his ankles they swam leisurely back to the steps leaving Blair floating alone in the gentle current of the garden.

Noooo! Clamping down on the urge to breathe Blair fought his rising panic. He couldn't die this way. Jim oh god Jim. Thoughts of the sentinel finally broke through the panic engulfing the empath's mind. If he died Jim would follow and that was something the guide could not allow. He had to live. Anything else was unacceptable. Pushing back his fear Blair rallied his scattered mind. He was not some meek soul who would give up without a fight. There had to be a way out of this; he just had to find it. Testing his mental pathways he was relieved to feel them respond. Okay he could now contact Jim and tell him…what that he was tied up underwater and about to drown? Time he needed to buy time. Forcing his body to relax Blair let himself sink into healing trance. The average person could hold their breath for a few minutes nowhere near long enough for Jim to come up with a rescue plan and implement it. Fortunately he was not an ordinary person. He was a healer with complete control of his body and all its complex processes. By maximizing the oxygen in his brain and slowing down his metabolic functions he could survive underwater for far longer than normal. His healing gift would buy the sentinel the time he needed.

Sinking deep into his body Blair first extracted all the oxygen stored in that last deep breath and moved it to the brain along with all available oxygen dissolved in his bloodstream saturating the brain tissues with life giving oxygen. Damage to bodily cells and tissues he could repair but to survive this he needed his brain undamaged. Next he exhaled removing the poisonous carbon dioxide from this body before once again clamping down on the instinct to breathe. The escaping air bubbles would assure any watchers that he had indeed drowned. Deepening the healing trance Blair began slowing all bodily processes taking his body to the edge of death then holding it there. Yogis and even some drugs were able to arrest the biological processes to the point that the resulting states were often mistaken for death. That was what Blair was trying to do now. In this suspended state his body's need for oxygen would be minimal. Finally Blair gathered up all the information he had about the kidnappers and his current state. Opening the mental link with Jim he sent everything in one concentrated burst then closed the link. Task accomplished Sandburg slowed all unnecessary brain activity and let himself sink deep into trance. He had done all he could. Either Jim would find him and pull him out of the trance in time or he would die when the oxygen in his brain was expended and that part of the brain responsible for his healing gift died. Blair could do no more.

Ellison paced the conference room in frustration. Vayner had taken complete control of the center's security system and every door window and air vent was locked up tight. There had to be a way into that building but for the life of him Jim could not yet see how. They could blast their way in but the royal family would all be dead before they reached them.

"Jim sit down wearing a hole in the rung won't make the answers come any faster."

"I know Simon it's just..." The sentinel never finished his sentence. One moment he was talking to Simon and the next he was on the floor looking up into the worried eyes of his boss.

"Jim, are you all right?" Seeing that the commando was once again lucid Banks relaxed. "What the hell just happened?"

"Blair!" Ellison lunged to his feet only to sway as the world wavered dizzily.

"Easy Jim what about Sandburg?"

Settling into a chair at the conference table Ellison rested his aching head in his hands a moment then raised it to look at his boss. "Blair contacted me. It was some kind of concentrated burst that's why it floored me there for a minute. Simon we have to get into that building and we have to get into it now."

"Jim we're trying but so far..."

"No, Simon you don't understand. Vayner is crazy he left Blair tied up in the underwater garden to drown. We're out of time."

"God, but even if we had a way into the building we couldn't get there in time. I'm sorry Jim."

Shaking his head the sentinel stood and headed for the door. "Blair has bought us some time. We have a little over an hour to take out these maniacs." He turned to face Banks. "I'll give the locals an hour to come up with an attack plan then I'm going in. And no one is stopping me." Turning back around he stalked out of the room leaving the captain no choice but to follow.

Ellison carefully marked the positions of the guards and hostages on the floor plan of the Visitor's Center. He had just returned from making a sweep of the building. The good news was that the off world visitors were all locked in their rooms and for the moment were out of harms way. The bad news was that there were twelve terrorist spread out along the first floor. The security center was under complete control of the kidnappers and all attempts to break into the system had failed. The loyal guardsmen had been taken alive and were locked up in a storage room. The royal family was being held in the lounge and Blair … well Jim knew exactly where Blair was. Jim stared at the floor plan then threw his pencil down in frustration. The only way to take out a force such as this one was with stealth. They needed to get inside without the kidnappers knowing they were there. The ventilation shafts were the only viable option but they were all capped by diamond corral lattices. Any attempt to remove the barriers would be easily detected by the enemy. Running one hand tiredly over his head he wracked his brain for another option. There had to be a way. Wait a minute...diamond corral…turning back to the table Ellison quickly located the blueprints for the building. Tracing a line on the drawings he began to smile.

Tyman looked from the sentinel to the blueprints and shook his head in wonder. "I would have never thought of that."

Jim smiled. "The Visitors Center was designed to keep off-worlders in not Oceanians out. I don't think many of your off world guest would favor a swim in the ocean. You're sure we can get access to the water channels without alerting the center's security?"

"Very sure. The water is brought in directly from the ocean; it's part of the system that supplies water for all the wet rooms in the city. There are maintenance hatches along the system where we can enter. Then it's an easy swim to the garden. The entrance is blocked by a diamond corral grate but this one has a lock and is easily opened. From there we can use the fountain entrance to gain access to the center." He glanced at Ellison. "That's assuming there are no guards in the ballroom."

"So far the guards seem to be concentrated around the lounge, security center and patrolling the corridors. I'll be able to scan the room for inhabitants when we arrive and warn you when it's clear."

"Good," Tyman turned to Geric. "Get the assault team ready we leave in ten." He turned back to Ellison. "Once you verify the area is clear get Dr. Sandburg out. We'll take care of Vayner and free the hostages."

"Agreed."

Ten minutes later a well-armed assault force lowered themselves into the water supply channel and swam quickly but quietly toward the Visitor's Center. The crystal gate yielded to the code Tyman typed into its lock and the last barrier between them and their quarry swung open. Taking the lead Ellison crept forward sweeping the room above with his hearing. Detecting no heartbeats or other signs of life he signaled Tyman then swam deeper into the garden leaving the Oceanians to deal with the traitors.

Sentinel sight had little trouble penetrating the waters and locating the still form anchored by the thick chain that floated at the gardens center. Swimming to Sandburg's side Ellison used a small torch to quickly sever the bonds holding his guide in place. Grabbing the younger man the sentinel hauled his precious burden to the fountain entrance and pulled Blair from the water. Laying the still body onto the crystal floor Jim frantically checked for a pulse. Long seconds passed before the seeking fingers registered the faintest pulse of a heartbeat so slow as to be almost nonexistence. Relief swamped the sentinel he was in time. Relief soon turned to worry as Sandburg failed to show any sign of emerging from his trance. Closing his eyes Jim searched for the link that bound him to his guide. The contact was faint a mere ghost of their usually strong bond but it was there and that was enough for the sentinel. Gathering his energy he sent his strength along the fragile bond calling to his guide begging the young man to return. At first there was no change but Ellison never stopped the steady stream of energy and love he sent along the bond. Then he felt it a tingling along the link. Sending thoughts of safety along the bond he was rewarded as the linkage grew stronger. Beneath his fingers the pulse quickened and the body warmed to his touch. Finally after what felt like an eternity the chest expanded as lungs long unused once again began to function. Opening his eyes Jim smiled as long lashes fluttered and confused blue eyes opened. "Welcome back Chief." Safe in his sentinel's arms the guide smiled then drifted into a healing sleep as his exhausted mind finally relinquished control.

Sentinel senses swept the building monitoring the assault team as they moved through the corridors. Confident that no outsider could enter the center without their knowledge the appearance of a fully armed tactical team took the traitors by surprise. In moments the command center was under Tyman's control. With the internal sensors at their command it was child play for the highly trained assault team to isolate and pick off the roaming guards. Within minutes the hostages were free.

The sound of bare feet on crystal alerted the ranger and moments later Kiki dropped to her knees beside the sentinel. Looking into troubled indigo eyes he smiled. "He's all right."

Reaching out one hand the princess touched the damp curls and turning tear filled eyes to the sentinel she smiled. "I was so afraid. He said…he said he was dead."

"No he's very much alive."

Settling beside the still form, princess and sentinel kept vigil over the exhausted healer as they waited for the medics to arrive.

Banks slipped quietly into the hospital room. As he expected Ellison was parked in a chair next to his guide's bed. The sentinel looked up as Simon crossed the room to look down at the slumbering young man. "How's the kid?"

"Good, there's no sign of brain damage but that stunt took a lot of energy. He's exhausted but otherwise fine."

"Excellent news. I just received a call from Tyman. Vayner and his followers were found dead in their cells."

"Damn, I new from Blair's account that Vayner was unstable but I never expected suicide."

"The Order of the Sea Wraith was known as a death cult; I guess now we know why. It was some type of slow acting organic poison. They must have taken it before the siege in case their plan failed."

"So Vayner was in league with the Order. Well I can't say I'm sorry he's dead."

"That was Tyman's reaction. Seems Vayner was a real piece of work. His parent's death unhinged him. He built up a fantasy that he was the decedent of the true king and convinced the Order that he was their one shot at obtaining true power. They found his journals. The kid was brilliant. He had it all figured out. Marry the princess, kill the king and become undisputed ruler of the planet using the Order to consolidate his power."

"Only when Kiki refused him he had to make other arrangements."

"Yeah, we were right. He was going to kill off the royal family and frame his uncle for the crime leaving him the new ruler."

"But we kept messing up all his well formed plans."

"Failure of his last plan to kill the royal family pushed him over the edge. Instead of fading into the woodwork and waiting to try again, he went for broke staging a coup with the royal family as collateral."

"He must have been very persuasive to convince the Order to risk everything on such a bold move. I mean they've been underground for millennia."

"They're still sorting through the records. But from what they've uncovered the Order's influence had steadily eroded over the years. They had been reduced to a political fraction with no real impact on policy. Those of the old school who once were swayed by their council are now firmly in Nerum's court. Vayner offered them the chance to seize real power and take control away from Nerum. It was their one shot at reclaiming their past glory. And they were willing to die for that chance."

"At least the threat is gone. Oceanus can move forward without worrying about the snake hidden in their midst."

"For which we are all thankful. Now I think I'll go spend some time with my son." He indicated the spare bed in the room. "Try to get some rest, Jim. Our resident tornado will be up and whirling in no time and you'll need all of your strength to be able to keep up."

Chuckling Ellison rose and stretched before moving to the bed. "You're right Simon. Goodnight and give Daryl my thanks. He really did well through all of this."

"I will, I'm very proud of him." He watched as Jim settled down on the bed then turned off the lights and slipped from the room leaving sentinel and guide to get some well-earned rest.

Ellison waited under Oceanus's overcast skies with Simon, Nerum, and Tyman for the Mantidae shuttle to land. At the edge of the landing field standing beside three closed caskets was Blair. The sentinel studied the approaching Mantidae contingent with interest. When they reached the coffins a large female marked with the colors of morning stepped forward leaving the four heavily armed guards behind.

Blair bowed his head respectfully to the widow. /I grieve for your loss. Blood of your house has been spilt on these shores; the rulers of this land would make reparation. / Walking to the first coffin he lifted the lid to show the body of the slain Mantidae. /We return the shell of he who was slain so that he may find honor among his ancestors. / A clicking of mandibles showed the females approval. Stepping to the next coffin he revealed the remains of the assassin. /He who struck the fatal blow has paid for his deed, blood for blood. / Then he opened the last coffin to show the body of Vayner. /And he, traitor to his kind, who ordered the death paid in blood along with those who followed him, stuck down by the leader of this world. Blood for blood our debt is repaid. /

For a long moment the Mantidae stared at the bodies then turned and gave commands to the watching guards. Resealing the coffins containing the murdered anthropologist and the assassin they carried them to the waiting shuttle. Facing the royal assembly the Mantidae bowed then turned back to Blair. /By the care you have shown our dead and for bringing us the head of the murderer you have demonstrated your honor. The traitor we leave for your own rites and rituals, as his crimes were as much against this world as ours. Blood for blood your debt is repaid. / With a last bow the Mantidae turned and followed her warriors. Moments later the Mantidae shuttle lifted into the air.

Joining his friends Blair smiled. "Well I'm glad that's over."

"As am I." Nerum smiled at his young friend. "So Blair now that you and your companions have saved my world not once but twice what do you plan to do now?"

Glancing from Simon to Jim, Blair faced the king and promptly answered. "Fishing."

Chuckling Tyman led the way back toward the waiting bathysphere. "I think we can manage that. So will you be staying at the lodge or camping?"

As Tyman and Blair discussed their plans Jim let his senses range outward savoring the smell and sounds of the sea. The anthropologists and Oceanus were safe. His guide was well and happy and from the sound of things he had three days of excellent fishing to look forward to. For the moment all was well in the sentinel's world. As if in agreement with the sentinel's thoughts the sun broke through the clouds and painted the waters with sparkling light. Oceanus was once again a planet of peace and light.


End file.
